LES LIAISONS DANGEREUSES
by calazzi
Summary: Ici, vous devrez accepter de vous plonger dans l'univers sulfureux des "Liaisons dangereuses", roman épistolaire publié en 1782, bouleversant les eaux à peine plus tranquilles "d'Orgueil et préjugés". Les chemins de Valmont, de la Marquise de Merteuil, de Darcy, ou encore d'Elizabeth Bennet se croiseront pour le meilleur et pour le pire... aussi mais Qui triomphera?
1. Chapter 1

**Les liaisons dangereuses**

_J'ai réfléchi longuement à la forme de cette version et j'ai renoncé au style épistolaire car finalement il n'intéresse le lecteur que dans la perspective de découvrir un genre polyphonique, or j'ai préféré (la facilité!) une polyphonie plus proche de notre époque pour restituer les sentiments authentiques des personnages en vous offrant le plus souvent leur intimité psychologique sous forme de dialogue intérieur._

_J'emprunte parfois les mots de Jane Austen, extraits d'__Orgueil et préjugés__, parfois ceux de Choderlos de Laclos pour nourrir cet hommage croisé à ces deux romans qui me réjouissent chacun à leur manière. Je dois «trafiquer» légèrement les dates, __Les Liaisons dangereuses__ ont été publiées en 1782, les lettres ne sont pas complètement datées car si l'on nous renseigne sur le jour, le mois, l'année n'indique que le siècle: 17..._

_Concernant "__Orgueil et préjugés"__, considérons que mon imagination produit un décalage temporel et qu'il nous faut retrancher environ 20 ans aux dates suivantes afin de faire coïncider les deux histoires sans créer trop d'invraisemblances ni de complications liées à des événements comme la Révolution française._

Voici les **dates vraisemblables** selon Isabelle Ballester, dans son ouvrage "Les nombreux mondes de Jane Austen".

-1766: naissance de Fitzwilliam Darcy

-1774: naissance d'Elisabeth Bennet

-Octobre 1794: 1re rencontre à Meryton entre Darcy et Lizzie

-Printemps 1795: demande en mariage à Hunsford

-Octobre 1795: Bingley demande Jane Bennet en mariage, Elisabeth accepte la demande de Darcy.

-Novembre 1795: double mariage des sœurs aînées Bennet.

_Donc nous partons du principe que Darcy naît en 1746, dans cette distorsion..._

_Je vous souhaite un bon voyage en ma compagnie, ou plutôt celle de tous ces personnages fictifs car toute ressemblance avec des personnes réelles serait purement fortuite et involontaire..._

_Au plaisir, Calazzi._

**Chapitre premier**

**Triste campagne, triomphe de la vanité **

**Angleterre, an 1746.**

La sueur avait envahi tout son corps, coulait à flots le long de ses tempes, de ses flancs dénudés, de ses cuisses ouvertes. Le regard désespérément accroché aux moulures délicates ornant le plafond, elle laissait son corps reposer entre deux contractions. Puis se relevant d'un seul mouvement, elle poussait encore et encore... comme une damnée. Comme saisie d'une rage insensée. Seigneur! Cela ne cessera-t-il donc jamais? Fallait- il qu'elle seule souffre tous les affres du désespoir alors que lui... lui pouvait poursuivre placidement... comme si rien de ce qui advenait ici, dans cette chambre, ne pouvait le toucher? Et cette douleur! Traîtresse ayant élu domicile au fond de son ventre se repaissant de sa détresse... Seigneur, quelle horreur! Pourquoi? Oh, mon Dieu! J'ai mal! Non! Je n'ai plus la force... je n'en puis plus de pousser pour expulser cette créature maudite de mon organisme! Laissez- moi! Je ne veux plus! Enlevez- moi cette chose! Non, je ne veux pas la voir... enfin le voir... il n'est pas destiné à être mon enfant! Il n'est rien, son existence porte en son essence le sceau de la honte, de l'impudeur, de la trahison. Je ne veux pas le voir, ni le toucher car il n'existe pas.

La femme, qui avait veillé toute la nuit, avait déjà emmailloté le nouveau- né et l'avait confié à une personne de confiance afin de mener celui- ci vers son destin, au- delà de ce domaine, en une terre étrangère mais certainement plus hospitalière. Sous le bleu fragile de ce ciel d'été, le galop des chevaux berçait déjà ce nouveau venu dont les débuts promettaient soit le feu et le sang soit l'insolence de la grâce divine.

**Rosings, an 1774.**

La douce rondeur de son épaule attisait le feu qui brûlait au creux de ses reins. La courbure de son dos, alors que ses mains fines couraient le long du clavier du pianoforte, laissait entrevoir la tonicité de ce jeune corps. Des mèches de cheveux ondulaient paresseusement le long de sa nuque légèrement tendue, il se demandait alors quels seraient le goût de sa peau humide, le parfum de son désir révélé et impatient d'être cueilli mais, surtout, il imaginait quelle suite offrir aux caresses certainement trop sages que ses mains délicates et soumises lui prodigueraient sous l'effet de sa guidance.

Le vicomte avait patiemment appris à contenir la manifestation de son appétence pour les plaisirs souverains de la chair. Il ne se déclarait qu'au moment où le génie le permettait ou bien lorsque le calcul l'exigeait. En attendant, il serait nécessaire de tolérer la bêtise si commune, si conventionnelle, de ceux et celles qui l'entouraient. De quelque manière qu'il décide de chasser sa nouvelle proie, il lui faudrait probablement faire preuve d'ingéniosité à la fois pour vaincre les résistances fébriles de cette demoiselle pas tout à fait consciente de ce qui se jouait entre eux, mais également pour jeter quelque fantaisie enivrante dans le défi. Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé de lui- même (par manque d'entrain) aux jeunes filles dont l'ignorance absolue ternissait le succès rendu ainsi facile. Et que pouvait- il espérer en termes de difficultés et d'amusements de cette triste campagne anglaise, «séquestré» au beau milieu d'une saison pluvieuse et morne où le pourrissement menaçait toute chose vivante? Cette imbécillité pastorale incarnée par ce couard si mal apprêté avait fini de l'assommer. Il avait même caressé l'idée de séduire l'épouse du triste sire mais celle- ci manquait trop d'attraits pour le tenter.

_«Oui, en Angleterre, rares sont ceux qui apprécient pleinement la musique comme moi ou qui ont naturellement meilleur goût. Si j'avais appris, j'aurais été une élève remarquable. Anne aussi, si sa santé lui avait permis de s'y consacrer. Elle aurait joué à ravir, j'en suis certaine.__*** **__Georgiana a fait de grands progrès depuis la dernière fois...Vicomte qu'en pensez- vous? Ma nièce ne joue-t-elle pas admirablement bien? _

La prétention sans limite de lady de Bourg l'avait ramené brutalement à l'instant présent. Lieu même qu'il aurait désiré fuir séance tenante.

_-Certes, Madame, j'en conviens d'autant plus aimablement que je suis resté accroché le plus longtemps possible aux dernières notes que les mains talentueuses de Miss Georgiana ont pourtant laissées expirer. _Son sourire tendre, son regard enflammé étaient entièrement dédiés à la jeune fille rougissante, dont les yeux littéralement brûlés sous le feu des siens étaient à présent dirigés vers le sol. _Je n'attendais pas tant de cruauté de ce côté-ci de la Manche. _Puis feignant de se désintéresser du sujet il revint à celui dont il savait si bien mettre en exergue l'étroitesse d'esprit.

-_Monsieur le Vicomte –_ sa mine témoignait alors du grand bonheur qui étreignait son cœur à mettre ce mot en bouche: Vicomte – _j'exprimais moi- même il y a peu encore l'immense satisfaction que Madame, et son modeste serviteur en ma personne, auraient éprouvé en écoutant les prouesses musicales de Mademoiselle De Bourgh. Si elle avait pu apprendre à jouer du piano et à chanter. Car sa voix est assurément digne des plus grandes, une voix angélique cela ne fait aucun doute. _Le fat allait désobliger tous les convives, il ne brillait décidément point pas son discernement et ignorait visiblement que l'abus de déférence pouvait conduire au ridicule. _J'avais moi- même une voix jugée intéressante par le pasteur de la paroisse où j'ai vécu enfant, je crois même, pour être exact, qu'il l'avait qualifiée d'inhabituelle...» _Le caractère universel de la bêtise n'était donc plus à démontrer. En fin de compte, sa femme méritait peut- être quelque attention de sa part, comme un dédommagement pour la peine à perpétuité dont elle avait été affligée. Le petit homme s'épuisait certainement à pérorer ainsi mais Valmont préférait observer les autres convives et ne daignait même plus s'amuser aux dépends du vilain.

_-«Dites- moi, Vicomte, Paris conserve-t-elle toujours le monopole de la frivolité, de l'impiété? J'ai d'ailleurs entendu dire dernièrement encore que le libertinage y avait cours et s'affichait sans vergogne ... _

Dehors, l'orage battait son plein, les éclairs déchiraient la nuit comme une métaphore menaçante...

_-J'ignore si la volonté de défendre la liberté de penser, de croire et d'agir pour chacun de nous en tant qu'individu appartient à une école de la frivolité. Mais il est vrai que les salons parisiens perpétuent une tradition de débats, parfois âpres, sur les concepts d'autonomie, d'individu, de croyances. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il arrive même que certains esprits s'échauffent alors et que quelques discours peuvent éventuellement être dénaturés._

_-Détrompez- vous, Monsieur - _Valmont se délectait de l'aversion naissante, encore voilée, dont témoignait la façon dont son interlocuteur s'adressait à lui - _mais les clubs londoniens ne sont pas en reste. Sachez que maints gentlemen discourent sur la politique. Les Anglais défendent farouchement leur liberté, au moment où le besoin s'en fait ressentir. Par ailleurs, je suggère que nous discutions de sujets plus appropriés à la situation._ Darcy avait abandonné le visage du Vicomte pour embrasser celui de sa sœur, Georgiana, afin d'expliciter son propos. Parfait, voilà qui allait pimenter cette fastidieuse affaire. Le protecteur était identifié et s'était signalé en tant que tel.

_-Et bien je ne doute pas un instant que le flegme dont fait preuve votre nation vous offre sa protection contre le fléau de la vanité qui perd si souvent mes compatriotes. Paris n'a point perdu de ses lumières à mes yeux, et même si , pardonnez- moi mesdemoiselles d'évoquer un tel sujet en votre présence - _son regard avait caressé tour à tour le joli visage de Miss Darcy, celui de Miss De Bourgh et presque imperceptiblement celui de Mrs Collins -_ sa réputation est quelque fois ternie par les mauvaises conduites de certains. Je pourrais d'ailleurs vous choquer en vous confessant mon absence de culpabilité à cet égard, je ne suis concerné, en cet endroit, que par mes propres actions, fruits de ma volonté propre.» S_e saisissant d'un prétexte futile (simple fruit de son imagination), il avait approché lentement sa chaise de façon à effleurer la cuisse gauche de sa voisine de table dont les joues s'étaient délicieusement empourprées au premier contact avec la sienne. Un léger dépit le gagna et le fit presque regretter son impétuosité. Décidément, les Anglaises risquaient de se montrer aussi farouches que la moindre courtisane parisienne. «A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire» répliquait le Comte (de Gormas) à Don Rodrigue.

Sa haute silhouette bien formée, ses traits franchement séduisants, son regard mobile, dont la maîtrise de l'expressivité soumettait tout âme sensible qui s'aventurait en ce domaine, lui assuraient la place d'honneur au sein des salons où il lui plaisait de triompher. Il avait acquis à force de volonté, en plus de ses dispositions naturelles, une habileté extraordinaire dans le maniement du langage corporel, en sus d'une prose au service de ses désirs les plus exubérants. Il savait depuis sa prime jeunesse comment pénétrer les désirs inexprimés, même fébrilement réprimés de tout ce qui portait jupon. Il avait baigné dans les fragrances féminines, s'en était enivré, grisé, des plus légères aux plus capiteuses. Il avait élevé l'art de la séduction, et des plaisirs qu'ils permettaient d'atteindre, en une véritable stratégie militaire. Il ne s'était pas contenté d'user des attraits naturels dont la Nature l'avait généreusement pourvu. Le Vicomte de Valmont avait usé de tout son esprit, au- delà du commun, pour explorer les chemins sinueux de l'âme humaine, celle du beau sexe en particulier. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne il avait recherché la proximité avec le corps des femmes, il avait ressenti une grande frustration au cours de sa croissance alors que les règles de la société l'en privaient de plus en plus. Pour être totalement honnête, seule la chair lui ouvrait l'appétit et avait suscité son intérêt jusqu'à très récemment. Une lassitude était apparue, qu'il avait expliquée par l'aspect mécanique et sans surprise de sa jouissance. Sans doute les mots de la Marquise l'avaient vivement piqué et provoqué son esprit d'entreprise... _«_ _Et qu'avez- vous donc fait, que je n'aie surpassé mille fois? Vous avez séduit, perdu même beaucoup de femmes: mais quelles difficultés avez- vous eues à vaincre? Quels obstacles à surmonter? Où est là le mérite qui soit véritablement à vous? Une belle figure, pur effet du hasard; des grâces, que l'usage donne presque toujours (…) Combattant sans risque vous devez agir sans précaution. En effet, pour vous autres hommes, les défaites ne sont que des succès de moins.»_ ******

Un nouveau projet, plus ambitieux, avait pris corps en son esprit alors. A l'âge où d'autres se mettaient en quête d'une épouse convenable, a fortiori fortunée, le Vicomte jetait son dévolu sur la catégorie de femmes qui l'attirait plus que de raison: celles des autres. Celles qui osaient lui résister au nom de leur vertu, quelle qu'en soit la nature, religieuse ou sociale. La prise de risque, le plaisir calculateur de ce libertin se nourrissaient de l'intensité de la peur de ses futures victimes, le plus souvent en lien avec leur situation, celle de leurs époux. Les lits des courtisanes n'avaient cependant jamais cessé d'accueillir sa faim de débauche mais ces instants n'étaient que récréatifs en comparaison avec son nouveau gibier.

Son plus beau trophée n'avait pas encore été pris entre ses rets. Sa meilleure prise et son souvenir le plus excitant restait à ce jour la si _vertueuse_ Marquise de Merteuil, femme représentative de son époque, dont la duplicité, alliée à une intelligence supérieure, lui permettait de sauvegarder les apparences d'une vie de veuvage tranquille et digne. Celle- ci était parvenue à maintenir une relation de forte intimité avec Madame de Volanges, veuve des plus convenables, si morne, si plate que l'eau de table servie dans une modeste taverne prenait des allures de fête en comparaison.

Ses traits ravissants, bien utilisés, avaient élevé cette jeune fille à peine sortie de l'enfance pour être mariée à un parfait inconnu bien plus âgé qu'elle, au statut envié de Marquise. _«Je n'avais pas quinze ans, je possédais déjà les talents auxquels la plus grande partie de nos politiques doivent leur réputation, et je ne me trouvais encore qu'aux premiers éléments de la science que je voulais acquérir.» _******

Fort heureusement, celui qui lui vola ses dernières illusions, se décida à rendre l'âme quelques mois plus tard, sans descendance, lui offrant ainsi la situation la plus enviable: celle de veuve fortunée, encore jeune, belle et avide. La Marquise ne souhaitait qu'une chose, avec toute l'ardeur de sa nature passionnée. Vivre selon sa volonté propre, et cela incluait la volupté partagée avec des partenaires soigneusement choisis et maîtrisés. La condition exclusive de la perpétuation de son ambition exigeait le silence absolu de ses amants. Elle avait trouvé là un champ de bataille extraordinaire pour exercer toute son intelligence que d'aucuns qualifieraient de perverse. _«Alors je commençai à déployer sur le grand théâtre les talents que je m'étais donnés.» _******

Pour l'heure, le Vicomte misait tous ses «espoirs» dans le déchaînement qui régnait dans le ciel anglais pour prolonger son séjour chez son hôtesse qui s'était tant empressée en entendant prononcer son nom, enfin, son titre, et avait impérieusement insisté pour l'accueillir en sa demeure, en tant que pair.

Il se retira le plus tôt qu'il pût, en compagnie de George, son fidèle valet, totalement dévoué à la tâche de secrétaire particulier du vicomte. Ce dernier vouait un tel culte à son maître qu'une fantaisie comptable ******* s'était tout bonnement emparée de son esprit quelques mois après son arrivée au service de Valmont. Son zèle (et la confiance que lui accordait Valmont) l'avait ainsi conduit à tenir à jour un carnet ( devenu une somme...) des «frasques» de son illustre modèle, qui ignorait tout de cette étrange fascination. George avait vu le jour en Angleterre, et en avait conservé les principes linguistiques et la connaissance de l'étiquette, c'est pourquoi il s'avérait d'autant plus précieux dans la nouvelle aventure du vicomte. Cet homme avenant possédait lui aussi le pouvoir de plaire, notamment grâce à un physique avantageux et des manières affables. Une forme de compétition secrète avait commencé à s'installer entre les deux séducteurs, à l'insu même du plus expérimenté.

_**A suivre**_

*** **Extrait d'Orgueil et préjugés, Jane Austen.

**** **Extrait de la lettre 81, La Marquise de Merteuil au Vicomte de Valmont, Les liaisons dangereuses, Choderlos de Laclos.

******* Merci à Éric Emmanuel Schmitt, notamment pour cette idée de carnet (tenu par Sganarelle au sujet de son maître Dom Juan et) employée dans la pièce intitulée La nuit de Valognes ...

Au XIII° siècle, la charge de premier valet de chambre n'a rien à voir avec une fonction de domestique.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour aux aventuriers et aventurières... je profite de cet espace pour dire tous mes remerciements à mes premières lectrices (__Miriamme et _Mimija) et surtout à rappeler à celles que j'ai connues via combien je suis heureuse d'avoir croiser leur route, voire d'en partager une partie, de tout mon cœur, merci.

_Thank you... infinitely, really, absolutely, "Jenny from the States"! _

_Alisa715: Puisse ce long voyage combler ces espoirs touchants... merci pour cet enthousiasme!_

_Amicalement, bonne route en notre compagnie,_

_Calazzi._

******Chapitre deux**

_**"N'écoutez jamais votre cœur, mon enfant, c'est le guide le plus faux que nous ayons reçu de la nature."**_******

**Rosings Park, Angleterre, 1774.**

Les puissances célestes poursuivaient leurs desseins maussades sur la terre où le Vicomte avait trouvé refuge. Dès son réveil, il se félicita d'ailleurs de cet état de fait l'autorisant à conduire sa propre stratégie, ou plutôt celle que l'intelligence d'une certaine marquise avait eu la délicatesse de lui souffler. A la vue de ce ciel si malintentionné, et alors qu'il parcourait une dernière fois la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire, il ne put réprimer un sourire, qui n'avait pas échappé à George.

_«Vicomte, votre humeur paraît parfaitement s'accommoder de si tristes nouvelles. _Son regard gris clair semblait encore plus froid sous ces auspices. _Devrais- je mander un praticien? _George n'ignorait pas le penchant de son maître pour l'ironie tant qu'elle demeurait d'ordre privé et savait rester discrète.

_-Par Dieu, George! _Ses lèvres dessinaient maintenant un franc sourire, à l'adresse de son compagnon. _Je vous prie de bien vouloir n'en rien faire et vous réjouir simplement de ma plaisante disposition. Vous ne sauriez imaginer un seul instant que je me suis effectivement égaré en ces terres reculées de la trop sérieuse Angleterre. _Il tourna alors son beau visage vers son interlocuteur, rivant son regard au sien, son contentement toujours déployé. _Il est bien temps que je vous confie, George, combien je compte profiter de ce périple pour apprendre et surtout prendre tout ce qui sera à ma portée._

_-Vous convenez donc, Vicomte, que nous sommes ici par le seul fait de votre désir de relever un nouveau défi?_ Ses yeux brillaient du même éclat que celui d'une lame brusquement sortie de son fourreau. L'idée même de participer à une inavouable rouerie élaborée par Valmont, expert en manœuvres audacieuses lui avait procuré un plaisir indicible bien qu'encore naissant.

_-Pour tout dire, George, si j'étais un gentleman, à l'image du sévère Darcy, je rétorquerais fièrement être investi d'une mission de haute importance dont je ne peux rien divulguer sans ternir l'honneur de la personne dont je me suis fait le défenseur. _Il arpentait élégamment la vaste chambre, tout à fait conscient de l'effet de son discours sur George, déjà terriblement intéressé par son histoire. _L'oisiveté, assortie d'une propension grandissante pour la répétition auraient fini par avoir raison de ma personne; mon esprit nécessitait quelque entrain, quelque entreprise sortant de l'ordinaire que Paris m'avait imposé dans ses salons mais aussi malheureusement dans ses alcôves._

_-Quel sera mon rôle monsieur? _George espérait se hisser au- dessus de sa condition.

_-Pour l'heure, il est vital de trouver la cible convenant le mieux à ce projet au sujet duquel je vous ai entretenu hier au soir George. Je vous demanderai donc de vous y atteler séance tenante. Dès que vous aurez résolu cette affaire pressante, et après m'en avoir donné les détails les plus infimes, vous vous contenterez de collecter toutes les informations possibles sur les Darcy, frère et sœur. _Il contemplait une ultime fois son reflet dans la psyché, vérifiant la perfection de son apparence. _Leurs habitudes, leurs lubies... et surtout leurs petits secrets. Enfin, le travail habituel en début de campagne, mon cher. _

_-Existe-t – il de quelconques limites auxquelles il me serait __nécessaire/ salutaire__ de me contraindre en ce cas- ci? _George dissimulait son excitation à son maître, feignant de réfléchir déjà à son prochain coup.

_-Non pas, hormis toute la discrétion que je vous connais, notamment lorsque vous serez dans l'obligation d'utiliser vos talents inestimables ... Vous- même connaissez cette étroitesse d'esprit propre à ces gens de la compagne anglaise, avec ou sans titre. _Valmont était prêt à s'exposer à ce nouveau cercle. Il avait revêtu son masque séduisant d'homme du monde et se dirigeait avec une nonchalance calculée vers la porte.

Il était encore tôt pour un homme de qualité comme le Vicomte, qui devait cependant composer avec un facteur aléatoire de premier ordre: le temps. Ce familier des mœurs parisiennes, comptait assurément sur le contraste entre l'éclat de la noblesse française et la rusticité des lieux et ses habitants, pour éblouir dans un premier temps son hôtesse et son valet pastoral. Séduire le ténébreux maître de Pemberley lui avait vite paru sujet à caution. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait ourdi un plan, simple et infaillible à ses yeux complaisants: mettre en scène un acte de générosité à l'égard de quelque malheureux des alentours (ce qui ne saurait manquer) dans une extrême nécessité afin de propager le plus rapidement possible la bonne nouvelle dans tout le comté. Ayant évalué le potentiel de discrétion de ce messager du monde céleste, le vicomte escomptait fortement sur son incapacité/ inaptitude à garder un secret. Lady De Bourgh ne manquerait point d'en faire, elle aussi, un sujet de conversation. C'est bien évidemment à George, serviteur intelligent et doué, que le rôle d'informateur avait échu. Alors que Valmont rédigeait son épître à la marquise de Merteuil, il se trouvait très satisfait de son procédé, pour le moins scandaleux du point de vue de la morale mais terriblement efficace en termes de gratifications immédiates.

Revenu de son industrieuse promenade, Valmont, était encore assis dans la bibliothèque où il avait mis un point final à la lettre, adressée à la Marquise, et qu'il avait écrite avec une intense satisfaction et dont voici le corps:

_«__*** **__Enfin, ma belle amie, j'ai fait un pas en avant, mais un grand pas. (...)_

_Cette commission n'était pas difficile à remplir. Hier après- midi, il me rendit compte qu'on devait saisir aujourd'hui, dans la matinée, les meubles d'une famille entière qui ne pouvait payer(...). Je m'assurai qu'il n'y eût dans cette maison aucune femme ou fille dont l'âge et la figure pussent rendre mon action suspecte (…). _

_Cependant j'arrive au village; je vois de la rumeur; je m'avance; j'interroge; on me raconte le fait. Je fais venir le collecteur; et cédant à ma généreuse compassion, je paie noblement cinquante- six livres, pour lesquelles on réduisait cinq personnes à la paille et au désespoir. Après cette action si simple, vous n'imaginez pas quel chœur de bénédictions retentit autour de moi de la part des assistants! Quelles larmes de reconnaissance coulaient des yeux du vieux chef de cette famille, et embellissaient cette figure de patriarche, qu'un moment auparavant l'empreinte farouche du désespoir rendait vraiment hideuse! (…)_

_J'avouerai ma faiblesse; mes yeux se sont mouillés de larmes, et j'ai senti en moi un mouvement involontaire, mais délicieux. Je serais tenté de croire qu'il y a vraiment du plaisir à faire du bien et qu'après tout ce que nous appelons les gens vertueux, n'ont pas tant de mérite qu'on se plaît à nous le dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai trouvé juste de leur payer pour mon compte le plaisir qu'ils venaient de me faire. (...)_

_Mon but était rempli: je me dégageai d'eux tous, et regagnai le château. Tout calculé, je me félicite de mon invention. (…)_

_J'oubliais de vous dire que pour mettre tout à profit, j'ai demandé à ces bonnes gens de prier Dieu pour le succès de mes projets.»_

De là à en déduire, comme le sulfureux Marquis de Sade****** quelques années plus tard, que «_La bienfaisance est bien plutôt un vice de l'orgueil qu'une véritable vertu de l'âme; c'est par ostentation qu'on soulage ses semblables, jamais dans la seule vue de faire une bonne action; on serait bien fâché que l'aumône qu'on vient de faire n'eût pas toute la publicité possible», le pas était, somme toute, facile à franchir._

Ce que Monsieur le Vicomte de Valmont n'avait point prévu, mais fortement espéré, et qui le servit grandement dans sa tentative de manipulation, était la présence d'un témoin durant cette scène de bonté compassionnelle. En effet, qui aurait pu mieux l'appuyer que le révérend lui- même?

Ah, quelle émotion! Quelle folie étourdissante s'empara de la résidence d'habitude si austère: un homme de bien y était heureusement hébergé! Valmont en fut presque gêné, une trop grande réussite eût pu paraître suspecte aux yeux de son public. D'ailleurs le fier Darcy ne semblait pas s'en laisser compter lui- même et s'évertuait à maintenir un silence soupçonneux fortifié par les regards pour le moins circonspects qu'il lui décochait régulièrement. L'heure était à la fête chez ses hôtes qui n'attendaient plus que d'être remarqué _personnellement _par une si surprenante personne que ce Français. Car comment lui tenir rigueur, en toute bonne foi, d'un fait aussi involontaire qu'une naissance en une contrée où les mœurs légères et l'insolence philosophique le disputaient avec l'hypocrisie héritée de l'Église romaine? Les joues de Mrs Collins avaient pris des couleurs charmantes et l'on pouvait même discerner un scintillement inhabituel poindre dans son regard. Elle n'osait plus croiser le sien, de crainte de donner une teinte supplémentaire à l'embrasement de son visage, devenu presque intéressant pour cet amateur de plaisirs licencieux. L'idée qu'elle avait mis davantage de soin à sa toilette que la veille lui traversa brièvement l'esprit. Quoiqu'il en soit, le charme avait fait son œuvre et le Vicomte devint _persona_ _grata_ à Rosings et put ainsi se consacrer entièrement à son projet.

_«Mon cher, il me semble que nous pouvons nous réjouir d'avoir atteint notre but, même si cette première bataille s'est avérée relativement facile à gagner. _George appréciait ce sentiment d'autosatisfaction qui imprégnait les propos insolents du Vicomte. Ils lui rappelaient combien la frontière entre leurs deux esprits s'était affinée ces derniers temps.

_-En effet, Monsieur, je crois que nous pouvons maintenant nous investir totalement dans la poursuite de la seconde étape. _George souhaitait aiguiser l'intérêt de son interlocuteur, afin de croire, l'espace d'un instant, que c'était lui qui tenait les rênes.

_-Auriez- vous déjà quelques nouvelles intéressantes à m'offrir, George? _Valmont en était évidemment conscient mais ne dédaignait pas de le lui laisser croire, momentanément. Il avait déjà en tête une autre sorte d'amusement._ La belle a-t- elle succombé à vos impeccables manières? _

_-Pour tout vous dire, Vicomte, je ne suis pas très satisfait des informations extorquées à la jolie femme de chambre de Miss Darcy. _Il fit une pause, comme le cabotin qu'il était, il voulait exercer son pouvoir sur son auditoire. _A l'entendre, la jeune fille est tout bonnement un cœur simple et pur, sans tâche et sans défaut. Pas même une quelconque prétention liée à son statut et à la fortune familiale. Je crois que je vais devoir me hâter lentement, et sans perdre courage, vingt fois sur le métier remettre mon ouvrage..._

_-... le polir sans cesse, et le repolir, ajouter quelquefois, et souvent effacer.__*******__»_ La voix de Valmont avait peu à peu recouvert celle de son compagnon.

Les relations entre les deux hommes ne se limitaient point à celles d'un maître et de son employé. Le Vicomte avait soutenu les penchants inconvenants de son secrétaire particulier et s'était mis en tête de les amener à un raffinement extrême. L'instruction avait débuté avec des lectures licencieuses, véritables modes d'emploi d'orgies en tous genres. Madame de Merteuil avait raillé cet engouement saugrenu pour un individu dont elle méprisait l'humeur instable et l'intelligence incertaine. Son goût pour les victoires faciles et les bas- fonds de Paris marquaient selon elle un caractère faible, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait mis en garde le Vicomte contre ce qu'elle avait désigné comme un véritable naufrage de son discernement. Valmont s'était contenté de sourire à ses remarques qui se voulaient édifiantes, il avait gardé pour lui l'aspect blessant de l'affaire car son orgueil avait souffert de n'avoir pu démentir avec toute l'assurance nécessaire sa belle maîtresse. Il s'était ainsi entêté dans son dessein de former cet esprit accommodant. Le libertinage ne se réduisait pas à une accumulation de débauches, mais la manifestation d'une certaine forme d'impudicité n'y était pas interdite. Ainsi, George avait informé le vicomte des modalités de la prochaine rencontre prévue avec la jolie femme de chambre. Grâce à un simple rideau relevé, ce dernier put profiter d'un spectacle tout à fait réjouissant, dans un recoin de la bibliothèque de Rosings, assez peu fréquentée, il est vrai. Jamais lecteur ne put jouir avec autant de satisfaction de la vue d'un tel ouvrage. Ce furent d'abord des chuchotements, puis de timides protestations (purement formelles), vite devenues des halètements entrecoupés de gémissements qui mirent en appétit les sens de Valmont. La jeune soubrette semblait totalement soumise aux mains caressantes mais aussi de plus en plus pressantes, et aux lèvres avides de son amant à tel point qu'elle ne savait plus elle- même où donner de la bouche. Jupon et corsage avaient été lestement relevés et révélaient toute la précision des assauts. Lorsqu'ils purent reprendre leurs sens, le vicomte daigna laisser ce qui restait de décence à la jeune femme en s'effaçant discrètement. Cette scène lui avait procuré une volupté supérieure à celle qu'il aurait connu s'il avait été lui- même le maître d'œuvre.

Il réfléchissait déjà aux habiles stratagèmes qui guideraient la trop effacée Mrs Collins à succomber, implorer, réclamer ses faveurs. Après tout se disait- il «Si Paris valait bien une messe», alors le Kent méritait bien une modeste idylle.

Le Vicomte se plut à imaginer la Marquise lui rappelant sèchement qu'il risquait ainsi de négliger sa mission première. Pensée qui le conduisit à d'autres, beaucoup plus agréables puisque elle lui permettait de savourer à nouveau la douceur de sa peau, le parfum de son entrecuisse chaque fois qu'il s'y était glissé et l'éclat de leur plaisir partagé. Plaisir qu'il était résolu à reconquérir, dès son retour de la pluvieuse Angleterre, sitôt la victoire remportée.

**Paris, 1774.**

La Marquise elle- même s'était perdue dans le cours de ses souvenirs. Le pli qui barrait sa jolie figure n'augurait rien de bon. L'assoupissement de son nouvel amant après leurs tendres ébats lui permettait de se plonger dans ses réminiscences. Cette _ultime faveur_ qu'elle lui avait accordée et que cet homme avait cru sincèrement avoir gagner de haute lutte et à la force de l'amour qu'il était convaincu d'avoir suscité chez elle, ne représentait rien moins que le triomphe d'une femme dans la guerre des sexes. Elle avait été absolument parfaite. Comme à son habitude. Depuis les timides préliminaires, les échanges de regards puis de messages écrits, les gestes de plus en plus audacieux jusqu'aux cris de plaisir, elle avait tout orchestré dans la plus grande discrétion puisque celui qui avait partagé son lit se croyait vainqueur de vaines résistances, ou même de ridicules pensées coupables. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à l'avenir de cette aventure, le souvenir plus ancien d'un certain gentilhomme anglais l'avait assailli, à travers les images de ce qui se rapprochait le plus de toute la tendresse dont elle avait été capable jusqu'alors.

La dureté de son visage reflétait sa détermination à poursuivre le projet de ruine qu'elle avait commencé à mettre en œuvre avec le concours d'un homme sans foi ni loi. Un alter ego au masculin qu'il lui fallait dominer de toute son intelligence sous peine de perdre le pari dont elle était elle- même le trophée.

_**A suivre**_

*** **Extraits de la lettre 21, du Vicomte de Valmont à la marquise de Merteuil.

****** Marquis de Sade, Philosophie dans le boudoir ou les instituteurs immoraux, 1795.

***** **Nicolas Boileau, L'art poétique, 1674.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous et toutes,_

_J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que moi à l'écrire... tremblez si vous voulez mesdames, mais surtout lâchez prise en toute confiance!_

_Je vous remercie de partager ces quelques mots avec moi, et de participer à son élaboration en laissant éventuellement un commentaire..._

_Alors n'hésitez plus et suivez les pas de ces très chères lectrices- commentatrices et pour certaines déjà auteures talentueuses! _

_Mes hommages,_

_Calazzi._

**«Adressez- vous plutôt aux passions qu'aux vertus quand vous voudrez persuader une femme.»***

**Lettre (extrait) de Mrs Gardiner (Londres,1774) à Mme de Volanges (Paris):**

_«Très chère amie, j'aurais aimé vous donner à voir mes sentiments plutôt qu'à devoir les coucher sur ce billet car cela me prive de votre présence que j'attendais avec tant d'impatience. Cependant le bonheur de vous lire m'accorde toujours à la fois la promesse d'une rencontre à venir mais aussi la joie de partager de vos nouvelles._

_**On ne peut être plus sensible que je le suis à la confiance que vous me témoignez, ni prendre plus d'intérêt que moi à l'établissement de Mlle de Volanges. C'est bien de toute mon âme que je lui souhaite une félicité dont je ne doute pas qu'elle ne soit digne, et sur laquelle je m'en rapporte bien à votre prudence. Je ne connais point le futur époux; mais, (…) je ne puis prendre de lui qu'une idée très avantageuse. Je me borne , Madame, à souhaiter à ce mariage un succès aussi heureux qu'au mien **_**(...). **_**Je suis sincèrement peinée de ne pouvoir vous offrir de vive voix l'hommage de ce vœu sincère, et faire, aussitôt que je le désirerais, connaissance avec Mlle de Volanges.****_

_Je vais dés aujourd'hui, me mettre en quête de la personne qui conviendra le mieux à cette mission si plaisante mais qui requiert des talents et qualités singuliers. Je vous confierai tous les détails s'y rapportant lorsque j'aurais reçu __ la bénédiction __de son père lui- même. Sachez cependant, Madame, que je connais déjà la jeune femme et que seule l'incertitude de la réponse de mon beau -frère, me retient de vous en faire le portrait flatteur mais sincère et surtout fidèle reflet de la vérité.»_

**Lettre (extrait) de Mme de Volanges à Mrs Gardiner:**

_**«Je n'ai jamais douté,(...) ni de l'amitié que vous avez pour moi, ni de l'intérêt sincère que vous prenez à tout ce qui me regarde.*****_

_« Mes espoirs les plus fervents vous accompagneront donc dans votre quête, ma chère, bien que je me __doive__ de vous confesser ne pas imaginer un instant que vous ne parveniez à triompher, car je vous connais trop bien pour ignorer votre intelligence et ce remarquable talent d'obtenir ce que vous demandez toujours si obligeamment. J'ai encore en tête quelques souvenirs de nos jeunes années communes qui pourraient vous faire sourire, chère amie. Loin de moi le désir de vous dresser un portrait empli de noirceur car bien au contraire, il n'est ici question que de votre opiniâtreté, de votre façon si charmante d'exposer les arguments les plus convaincants au service d'une demande toujours fondée.»_

**Rosings Park, Angleterre, an 1774.**

Le feu du ciel s'abattait sur les terres du Kent en une terrifiante succession de traits lumineux, de grondements emplis de colère. L'obscurité avait gagné une lutte inégale et s'était étendue sur Rosings Park et ses alentours. Toutes les nuances de gris, des plus claires aux plus sombres, se disputaient l'horizon, bloquant résolument la vue de ceux qui s'aventuraient à risquer un regard derrière les majestueuses fenêtres (perçues par certains comme autant de tentatives d'évasion) dont Mr Collins ne se lassait pas de les énumérer à tout nouveau visiteur, en même temps qu'il rapportait la somme que Sir Lewis lui- même avait dépensée en vitres lors de la construction du bâtiment.

Darcy avait passé la majeure partie de la journée à remettre de l'ordre dans les affaires délicates de sa tante Lady De Bourgh, comme à chacune de ses visites annuelles, il s'échappa exténué et laconique de la pièce où il s'était entretenu avec divers interlocuteurs et ne s'enquit de l'absence de sa sœur bien aimée qu'à l'heure du thé. Georgiana n'était pas rentrée de sa promenade en début d'après- midi, qu'elle passait ordinairement à exécuter quelques œuvres musicales sur le clavier du pianoforte que son auguste tante mettait à sa disposition. Tout ce que le château comptait de domesticité et d'aides de toutes sortes, était sur le qui vive et avait sondé le moindre recoin du bâtiment, jusque dans les appartements de la maîtresse de maison. La jeune fille s'avérait introuvable. L'inquiétude avait atteint son comble et l'attitude du maître de Pemberley, habituellement impassible, s'accordait parfaitement avec le déchaînement exubérant de Dame Nature, notamment lorsqu'il eut vent de l'absence de ce Vicomte dont l'allure lui déplaisait si fortement. En effet, il n'avait jamais rencontré d'homme excellant autant dans le maniement de l'artifice s'appuyant sur une connaissance aiguisée du cœur humain, car enfin celui- ci était certainement capable de se faire aimer du plus sot au plus brillant esprit, ce qui incluait également toute la gamme des esprits naïfs et autres constitutions prétentieuses. Darcy lui- même déplorait parfois son manque d'habilité en société, arguant de son statut de fils unique (longtemps resté enfant unique de surcroît) et gâté par ses parents pour l'expliquer, de bons principes avaient été appliqués mais avec orgueil et suffisance ********. Ce fut en raison de ce qu'il avait pressenti en son for intérieur, comme une possible fascination pour cet aristocrate français aux manières si libres et si séduisantes, qu'il fut sur ses gardes et se mit à mieux l'observer.

_« Monsieur de Valmont, selon certains de vos compatriotes, peu enclins au libertinage certainement, ce n'est plus par des actes de bravoure ou encore par le respect de valeurs tels que l'honneur et le service que l'on se distingue à Paris, mais plutôt par le goût du luxe, qui s'affiche ostensiblement dans les toilettes mais aussi dans les demeures_. Darcy tolérait de plus en plus mal le charme sous lequel ce Vicomte tenait toutes les femmes de cette résidence et ne résistait qu'à grand peine à lui lancer quelques flèches.

_-La Cour n'accueillant pas tous ceux qui voudraient recevoir les honneurs qu'ils pensent infailliblement mériter, il est probablement beaucoup de mes contemporains qui préfèrent dénigrer ce à quoi ils n'ont pas accès, ce qui concerne également les choses de l'esprit, pas seulement__ l'aspect matériel de la vie. Mépriser ce que l'on ne peut obtenir, c__'est une manie très française, ne croyez- vous pas, Darcy? _»Décidément ce n'était pas un homme facile à défier.

Darcy en avait déduit très rapidement que l'authenticité ne faisait pas partie des qualités exposées si ostensiblement par ce gentilhomme dont les pas n'étaient jamais dus au hasard mais bien au calcul.

Pourtant fin connaisseur de stratégie et donc d'anticipation, le Vicomte n'avait pas pris en compte le caractère imprévisible du ciel d'Angleterre lorsque son désir d'évasion l'avait mené à l'extérieur. L'atmosphère confinée, même oppressante qui régnait dans cette demeure dont la lourdeur ne concernait pas seulement le mobilier ou les dispositions architecturales, l'avait exposé trop longtemps à la frustration, à une sensation d'enfermement intolérable. Ce fut donc pour échapper à cet ennui incommensurable qu'il avait passé les portes de Rosings, à peine conscient de l'insuffisance de sa tenue étant donné les circonstances climatiques. Le soulagement qu'il éprouva alors avait rendu à ses traits leur beauté rayonnante. Il était d'ailleurs stupéfiant de constater que plus s'allongeait son séjour entre ces murs engoncés dans la prétention de ses propriétaires, plus son visage s'affaissait. George avait disparu depuis l'après- dîner, ce qui n'était pas sans troubler son maître car aucune explication n'avait été échangée sur ses démarches, or, le Vicomte, certes complaisant, n'était point dupe et conjecturait quelque turpitude dans les environs. Cette disparition inopinée le contrariait d'autant plus que son indolent disciple ne lui avait rapporté aucune information utile au sujet des Darcy, si ce n'est qu'ils vivaient très à l'écart des futilités de la société londonienne, que le frère prenait grand soin à se soustraire aux émois des trop nombreuses mères préoccupées par le futur de leurs filles pendant que la jeune sœur persévérait dans tous les domaines où l'on attendait qu'elle _s'accomplisse_. Cette aventure anglaise prenait les teintes désolantes d'une nature morte et ne pouvait contenter son appétit grandissant.

Quelques coups de tonnerre déchiraient les sombres pensées qui le préoccupaient mais il ne s'en alarmait guère, tant son aversion pour un retour vers le château avait assujetti son esprit. Cependant, l'inconfort criant de recevoir, sans protection autre que sa veste légère, ce déluge glaçant le força à trouver refuge sous un kiosque, manifestement dédié à Aphrodite, et apparemment négligé depuis longtemps. La végétation l'avait allègrement envahi, dérobant à la vue cette voluptueuse statue de déesse amoureuse et que les doigts de cet infatigable soupirant effleuraient en suivant chaque courbe pour la faire sienne. Une nature luxuriante recouvrait ses colonnes corinthiennes de marbre blanc, formant ainsi un délicat rideau protecteur comme un havre de paix au milieu de cette tourmente étourdissante. Le Vicomte avait à peine atteint la dernière marche qui conduisait au plancher de ce temple de l'amour, que ses yeux perçurent un mouvement émanant de l'un des recoins offerts par cette architecture métamorphosée par cette anarchie végétale. Intrigué, il parcourut à grands pas la distance qui le séparait de ce mystère et découvrit alors une silhouette adossée à l'un des piliers, qui sursauta à sa vue. Un sourire de chat illuminant ses traits, il s'avança avec le plus de grâce possible compte tenu de sa tenue littéralement ruinée par les eaux torrentielles qui s'abattaient sur les terres de Lady Catherine.

_«Monsieur, je... je n'espérais point de secours avant plusieurs heures... _Malgré la fraîcheur de l'atmosphère, elle ne pouvait empêcher le brasier de gagner ses joues si tendres... Elle n'osait pas même croiser son regard.

_-Mademoiselle, permettez- moi de vous porter assistance en acceptant de vous couvrir de ma veste...ou de ce qu'il en reste du moins..._ Avant même qu'elle ait pu articuler une réponse, il avait glissé jusqu'à elle, au point qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur irradiant de son corps. Le trouble qui menaçait de la submerger, la fit frissonner, ce qu'il s'empressa d'interpréter comme un signe positif... un encouragement. Il avait frôlé, comme par inadvertance, ses épaules puis son dos et enfin sa nuque en déposant son habit sur sa frêle silhouette. _Oh, mais vous tremblez, Mademoiselle! Je crains sincèrement que vous ne soyez victime d'un refroidissement. Vos yeux semblent fort brillants, seriez- vous déjà fébrile?» _Valmont avait rapproché son visage de celui de la jeune fille complètement désemparée par une telle proximité. Ses lèvres mouillées la captivaient, l'attiraient comme malgré elle... Son regard avait allumé un feu qu'elle avait ignoré jusque là, elle sentait monter en elle une flamme venue du fin fond de son intimité. Son cœur s'emballait, son esprit réclamait avec force une caresse qui saurait apaiser la brûlure de cette sensation venue de l'ombre. Il avait saisi ses mains glacées, comme mortes, et les avait portées jusqu'à sa bouche. Le cours du temps était suspendu, son esprit captait une infinité de détails dont elle se souviendrait longtemps, elle pouvait observer son beau visage sur lequel l'eau déposait audacieusement quelques gouttes, coulant le long de son front, de ses tempes pour mourir sur ses lèvres ou dans les replis de sa chemise. Elle ne se possédait plus, elle l'éprouvait comme s'il avait pénétré chaque parcelle de son être. Ce jour marquerait à jamais ou sa libération ou sa perte.

un brusque mouvement vers l'arrière de la part du Vicomte la ramena fort brutalement à la bienséance dont l'existence- même n'avait de sens que dans un univers où des hommes tels que lui n'existaient pas ... afin de dissimuler sa déception, elle baissa les yeux.

_«Oh Monsieur Darcy! je constate avec joie que vous étiez déjà_… _Mais veuillez me pardonner mon indiscrétion... Miss Darcy, voulez- vous me faire la grâce de bien vouloir porter ce manteau que Sa Seigneurie, votre tante, m'a confié dans ce but et qui saura vous apporter le plus grand bien- être.» _Subitement le révérend s'étant rapproché des deux personnes qu'il avait vaguement cru reconnaître, se rendit compte de sa méprise et se confondit en d'insupportables excuses, rendant encore plus confuse la situation déjà fort incommode... jusqu'à leur retour au château où l'on s'activait déjà pour leur procurer les bienfaits d'un bain chaud.

**Lettre (extrait) d'Elizabeth Bennet (Longbourn) à Mrs Gardiner (Londres):**

_«Très chère tante, je ne suis pourtant jamais avare concernant la manifestation de mes sentiments et idées, tant que cela reste convenable et au sein d'une société restreinte. J'ai le plus grand mal cependant à analyser tout ce qui passe par mon esprit depuis que je sais quel grand et beau voyage je m'apprête à faire! Un périple si excitant pour moi, et que je vous dois, à vous et à votre noble cœur, ma charmante tante._

_Pour répondre au questionnement de votre amie Mme de Volanges, je parle suffisamment correctement la langue française pour me faire comprendre sur ses terres. J'ai d'ailleurs accueilli avec une __curiosité extrême les ouvrages qu'elle m'a fait parvenir par votre intermédiaire. Il est vrai que papa n'est pas friand de cette langue, les relations entre la France et l'Angleterre étant «compliquées», et que sa bibliothèque s'en trouve limitée._

_Je viens à l'instant de terminer une lettre adressée à Mme de Volanges ainsi qu'à sa fille, que je vais joindre à celle de papa. J'ai bien hâte de vous rejoindre à Londres la semaine prochaine afin de préparer mon départ pour le continent. Je suis d'autant plus contente de ce projet que je sais que ma douce sœur Jane a su trouver à Netherfield une bien charmante compagnie en la personne de Mr Charles Bingley et ses sœurs, moins plaisantes de mon point de vue.»_

**Rosings Park, 1774.**

Mrs Collins éprouvait des sensations presque opposées, elle oscillait entre une sorte d'ivresse depuis la venue de ce troublant Vicomte et une fatigue due aux différentes dispositions nécessaires à l'accueil de son père, Sir William, sa sœur Maria ainsi que de son amie Lydia, attendus sous peu à Hunsford. La dernière des sœurs Bennet ne constituait pas son choix mais celui de Maria, qui devait rester quelques semaines sans la présence de leur père, avant que celui- ci ne revienne la chercher pour la ramener à Meryton. Elle aurait bien évidemment préféré recevoir son amie Elizabeth, à laquelle elle aurait souhaité montrer que son choix matrimonial s'inscrivait parfaitement dans la voie de la raison, et lui convenait. _«(...) je ne suis pas romanesque. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne demande qu'une maison confortable; étant donné la réputation, les relations, la situation dans le monde de Mr Collins, je crois avoir autant de chances d'être heureuse avec lui que peuvent en revendiquer la plupart des gens qui se marient.__********__»_ Malheureusement cette dernière était attendue à Paris durant quelques mois, pour faire pratiquer la langue anglaise à une jeune fille de la noblesse française s'apprêtant à épouser un digne représentant du Nord de l'Angleterre. Charlotte Collins avait résolu de profiter des dernières heures clémentes de la saison pour faire une promenade avant de reprendre ses activités domestiques. Cette jeune femme n'avait jamais osé même rêver qu'une ombre romantique pourrait gagner son cœur si raisonnable, si rationnel mais aussi sensible à l'attrait particulier de cette magnifique, inespérée, fin de journée.

L'astre solaire lui- même usa de son lustre insolent pour aider le Vicomte dans ses sombres desseins... il dardait ses rayons en direction du parc de Rosings, bien déterminé à faciliter une vilénie supplémentaire. Profitant de cette accalmie, Valmont entreprit de se trouver sur l'une des rives de la pièce d'eau que surplombait la façade ouest du château. Le hasard n'était en rien responsable de sa présence en ce lieu assez paisible pour que Mrs Collins jugea essentiel de s'y rendre, sans compagnie. Alors que Rosings bruissait de cette agitation coutumière qui précédait les préparatifs du souper, il pressentait que le moment était venu de mettre en scène un abandon mensonger, comme une fragilité illusoire. Il parcourut à grands pas la distance qui le séparait de cette fausse providence. Un air songeur affiché, quelques gestes trahissant une sensation de chaleur insupportable et puis, il desserra sa cravate avec un souffle exprimant le soulagement tant attendu. Puis il ôta prestement sa veste, la déposant avec soin sur l'herbe ondulante. Il prit la pose de celui qui hésite, lutte puis finalement prend une décision radicale avant d'enlever ses souliers pour se retrouver en chemise et pantalon... et de plonger prestement dans les eaux calmes de Rosings. Il ne pouvait ignorer que Charlotte Collins était dissimulée derrière un bosquet, littéralement hypnotisée par le spectacle de cet Adonis s'ébrouant avec volupté dans l'onde grise. Son souffle court et brûlant révélait l'état de son cœur scélérat, l'émoi qui troublait son esprit au point de ne plus pouvoir se mouvoir, s'enfuir. Elle sentait sa peau s'échauffer, s'humidifier sous le coup d'une sensation délicieuse et inconnue. Ses jambes devenues faibles peinaient à la porter, à quoi bon s'échapper?

La jeune femme si impressionnable n'était pas la seule spectatrice, une autre représentante du beau sexe, avait les yeux rivés sur cette scène, elle- même protégée par les plis des épais rideaux de sa chambre. D'abord majestueuse, la silhouette avait accusé un fléchissement, comme sous le coup d'une attaque inattendue. Le regard de Lady De Bourgh ne quittait plus l'encolure du jeune homme, où l'on pouvait distinguer une ombre formant un contraste saisissant avec la blancheur crue de sa peau.

N'a- t- on pas coutume de dire que le sort s'acharne à soutenir les coquins? Que le bien quant à lui, peine à invoquer les forces divines pour éclairer le chemin des bien- pensants, des gens intègres, loyaux et épris de respect pour toute créature humaine? Le monde est ainsi fait que même une femme raisonnable ne se reconnaît plus dans le regard d'un homme, doué en la matière et déterminé à la séduire. Mrs Collins, même convaincue d'aimer et d'être aimée, ne céda pas facilement mais lui accordait, jour après jour, heure après heure, quelques faveurs, l'autorisant à se livrer sur sa personne à des baisers ou des caresses, de plus en plus hardies.

_**A suivre**_

* Marquis de Sade, La Philosophie dans le boudoir, 1795.

****Extrait de la Lettre 8**, de Madame la Présidente de Tourvel à Madame de Volanges, Les Liaisons dangereuses.

*****Extrait de la** **Lettre 9**, de Madame de Volanges à la Présidente de Tourvel**.**

****** **Orgueil et préjugés.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour très chères lectrices**, je vous invite à pénétrer un peu plus profondément l'esprit des libertins de la seconde partie du XVIII° siècle... à travers les frasques d'un certain Vicomte, dont je prie M. de Laclos de me pardonner l'emprunt!_

_Je dois également rendre hommage au fameux Marquis, notoirement embastillé, pour toute l'inspiration, en termes de libertinage, que j'ai trouvée dans Philosophie dans le boudoir, en particulier pour élaborer la leçon de Valmont à sa jeune "écolière". Enfin, je voulais revenir sur le sens du mot "**faveur**" au XVIII° siècle (hormis les rubans et le sens moderne), chez les libertins en particulier... L'ultime faveur désigne l'acte sexuel, "l'extrême" faveur... la même chose mais plus euh... proche de pratiques "inhabituelles"... plus "violentes" en un mot. _

_Ne pouvant répondre par d'autres moyens, je m'autorise quelques messages particuliers ci- dessous... _

**Alisa **715: Je ne sais comment te remercier pour ce vibrant encouragement et je suis si émue de lire que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir élu ces deux romans comme parmi mes préférés! Merci encore pour tant de chaleur. Le plaisir est partagé.

**Angela**: Nul besoin de me prier ma chère, je publie de façon hebdomadaire: telle une horloge suisse! je sais trop la difficulté pour les lectrices/ lecteurs de suivre une histoire qui paraît de façon sporadique pour ne pas en tenir compte. Bon, je reste très sensible à l'hommage tout de même! J'aime assez que l'on me presse... finalement... Mes premières lectrices (Mimija et Miriamme) connaissent bien mon fonctionnement maintenant. Ah! Comme je me réjouis à l'idée d'insuffler l'envie de lire cette oeuvre si subtile! Puisque tu as aimé la version cinématographique de Milos Forman ("Valmont"), je me permets de t'inviter à visionner celle de Stephen Frears, intitulée "Les liaisons dangereuses" avec Glenn Close et John Malkovitch dans les rôles- titres: elle est plus fidèle au roman et est magistralement interprétée. Bon, il n'y a plus Colin Firth c'est vrai... Désolée! Je confesse ici que je détiens, moi aussi, un exemplaire du film de Milos Forman...

**Chjara** 13: Ciel! Une lectrice dont l'enthousiasme l'a conduite à lire d'abord l'oeuvre éponyme... Je suis flattée de tant d'intérêt, Chjara, et j'espère sincèrement répondre en partie à tes attentes. Je partage tout à fait ta déception quant au dénouement des "Liaisons dangereuses" de Laclos, choix de l'auteur qui s'explique par sa volonté de moraliser son propos... mais la chute est vraiment rude pour la Marquise, aussi perverse soit- elle, car il ne t'a certainement pas échappé qu'elle a construit sa conduite en réaction contre la misogynie. J'ai beau m'amuser à taquiner les personnages austeniens... j'essaie de ne pas perdre de vue une certaine cohérence avec leur psychologie (enfin, ce que j'en ai compris!) dans le cas extrême où un libertin, roué à souhait, s'inviterait dans leur cercle tranquille... enfin pas si tranquille que cela puisque George W n'a rien d'un saint et Miss Lydia non plus... comme tu l'as relevé toi- même. J'aimerais t'exhorter à me faire confiance, Chjar,a mais qui suis- je pour demander quoi que ce soit? J'aimerais te rassurer sur certains éléments mais je me permets de réserver quelques effets de surprise... Miss Elizabeth Bennet fourbit ses armes sur le chemin de la vie, au même titre que nous humbles spectatrices, afin de se préparer à cette grande et terrifiante aventure qui consiste à grandir! Concernant le problème de l'unité de lieu, je dois confier que cela fait plusieurs mois que je réfléchis à cette nouvelle histoire et si je suis bien partie de ce que je nommerais "une facilité", j'ai vite choisi une autre direction afin de construire une adaptation très personnelle qui me préserve de la capacité d'anticipation de certaines lectrices trop perspicaces... Suivez mon regard! Je dois aussi avouer combien je suis troublée par la charmante et si intelligente façon dont tu as décrit ton dilemme, je crois que tu résumes à merveille ce que toute lectrice intéressée par ce texte peut ressentir! Bravo également pour le style que ta plume a adopté car il sied à la perfection à cette époque et à notre propos! Ah, oui! Une dernière chose Chjara: j'adore les romans... les tiens aussi...

Au plaisir de lire bientôt de vos nouvelles (les plus ardentes possibles...) mesdames,

Très amicalement,

Calazzi

**« Quand on a le bonheur d'aimer, tout le reste est vil sur la terre »***

_«Ah ! que dis-tu là ! Partout ici, on le soupçonne d'être un athée, il n'y a pas homme plus immoral... que cette sorte- là!_ La jeune fille, le souffle court, avait stoppé net sa course, prise tout entière dans la conversation.

_-Oh ! Maria, que crains-tu donc?_ Lydia Bennet affichait une fois encore un sourire enfantin contrastant avec le sujet de cet échange entre les deux amies._ Que cet homme si élégant, si richement beau me corrompe? Mais enfin, tu me connais: je mourrais de dédaigner le moindre compliment qu'il me fait!_

_-Même si cela te mène à la débauche? La compromission? La ruine de ta réputation__ et celle de ta famille! Lydia, cela est bien trop grave et n'engage pas seulement ta personne..._ Ses mains avaient gagné son visage horrifié, comme pour se protéger elle- même de ce qu'il lui semblait entrevoir.

_-Mais quoi, Maria? Je devrais lui répondre en l'insultant? Ou pire en le méprisant? Ah, ah, ah... Maria!_ Lydia tournoyait sur elle- même, ivre de ce sentiment de liberté qu'elle croyait maîtriser. Je ne fais rien de mal en écoutant avec attention tous ses hommages! Elle avait cessé subitement de tourbillonner et regardait sa compagne, les mains sur les hanches, le regard exprimant une irritation certaine. _Il n'y a que les laides et les vieilles filles qui peuvent mettre en avant leur pudeur en rejetant des plaisirs si inoffensifs! Non, vraiment Maria, prends garde ou tu vas finir comme Mary à lire des sermons ennuyeux toute la journée et à faire tapisserie aux bals! _Il n'était plus du tout question de sourire. Alors, tu m'accompagnes oui ou non?

_-Euh, je... et bien... je ne sais pas si..._

_-Bon, tout ce que je te demande c'est de rester dans les alentours de l'église pendant que je discuterai à l'intérieur avec lui. _Lydia avait déjà saisi le bras de la timide jeune fille et la tirait avec elle dans la direction qui lui convenait._ Là, tu es rassurée? Il ne pourra rien arriver d'inquiétant là- bas. Tu n'auras qu'à te cacher dans un bosquet pendant une demie- heure et je t'appellerai pour le retour.»_

Quelle que fut la réponse de la très jeune et naïve sœur de Mrs Collins, la plus imprudente des demoiselles Bennet n'en avait cure et traînait cette dernière dans son sillage en vue d'un entretien bien plus amusant que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer dans cette sinistre résidence. Lydia avait cru en sa bonne fortune lorsque Sir Williams et Maria lui avaient fait part de l'invitation de Mr et Mrs Collins à venir séjourner à Hunsford, à l'ombre de Rosings park... mais elle avait très rapidement déchanté... Le vicaire s'avérait encore plus ennuyeux que Marie (et ses sermons) que l'on pouvait faire taire si facilement, Lady De Bourgh n'avait rien d'une aristocrate dispendieuse... Tout paraissait si terne, si morne sans l'éclat de ce Vicomte (Seigneur! un noble français dont chaque toilette confirmait l'aisance!). Lydia pensait ne jamais pouvoir se lasser d'admirer ce luxe qui n'occultait rien du train de vie de ce séduisant défi fait homme.

Il avait choisi avec soin le lieu de cette entrevue au cours de laquelle il avait bien l'intention de gagner à sa cause cette jeune écervelée, insouciante des risques qu'elle encourait alors. Il avait conçu une manière de catéchèse libertine pour engourdir les sens déjà éblouis de sa victime, certes facilement influençable en termes d'inconduite. Pressé par l'instigatrice de cette aventure, il avait besoin d'accélérer le déroulement de son plan initial car sa cible principale avait feint quelque maladie pour éviter le plus possible sa compagnie et l'aiguillon de la jalousie lui paraissait une idée prometteuse. Il avait par ailleurs formé des projets concernant une certaine personne de son entourage en lien avec cette coquette si impatiente. Ils avaient pénétré dans le temple sur lequel Valmont avait émis quelques remarques (déjà trop nombreuses pour la demoiselle) sur la sobriété de l'architecture extérieure et intérieure, louant l'utilisation généreuse de la lumière naturelle. D'un coup d'œil, il estima qu'elle était fin prête à recevoir ses premières leçons et s'appuyant sur son ennui pour aborder la question des vertus, il aborda le vif du sujet.

_«Voyons, mademoiselle, tâchons de raisonner logiquement, ne pourrions- nous pas trouver dans__ la piété __quelques qualités dont le culte pût contribuer à notre bonheur matériel? _Le Vicomte ne lui donnait à voir que son profil, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle ose lui répondre dés maintenant._ La__ pudeur __me direz- vous? En effet cela me semble une vertu dont vous devez, avec autant d'attraits, apprendre à vous délivrer séance tenante. _

_-Vicomte, vous me faisiez mourir d'ennui il y a un instant! _Elle sautillait, accrochée à son bras. _On aurait dit que vous vous étiez trompé de sœur Bennet! Mary aurait sans doute apprécié... _Elle tentait d'attirer son attention avec force gesticulations et sourires. _Enfin, j'aime mieux quand vous me parlez ainsi... _

_-Mais, Miss Lydia, n'offensons-nous pas la décence... en nous comportant comme nous le faisons? _Il avait cessé de marcher, afin de lui faire face.

_-Ah ! renoncez à vouloir faire mon éducation en la matière, monsieur, ou je ne me retiendrai plus de bailler! _Elle joignit le geste à la parole, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire.

_-Eh, bien que pensez- vous de la chasteté? Croyez- vous que sacrifier tous les mouvements de la nature, au nom de la pureté de l'âme, vaille la perte des plaisirs promis? _Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule, qu'il pouvait maintenant caressé à loisir, tandis que de l'autre côté ses doigts jouaient avec une mèche de ses cheveux échappée de son bonnet.

_-Ah, Monsieur, comment pourrais- je contenir les mouvements de mon cœur? Quand je ne fais rien de mal au regard de la nature elle- même... _Elle poussa un soupir, battant des cils dans sa direction.

_-A Paris et dans toute une partie de l'Europe, de plus en plus d'esprits brillants se sont mis d'accord sur le fait que nos mœurs dépendent du climat sous lequel nous habitons. Pour simplifier: ce qui est jugé criminel ici est certainement une vertu dans une autre région du monde, et inversement. On habille donc de dangereux préjugés comme autant de devoirs moraux auxquels nous devons souscrire, dès l'enfance, sous peine de souffrir les pires tourments de l'Enfer. _Tout ce que sa jeune interlocutrice pouvait imaginer en termes de juste indignation, d'emportement enfin, s'incarnait en cet instant dans ce brillant orateur._ N'y a-t-il rien de plus cruel que de voir une jeune fille de quinze ou seize ans, combattre des désirs bien naturels, et devoir prendre patience jusqu'à ce que ses parents lui choisissent un mari qui n'a, dans le meilleur des cas, pour se recommander que sa fortune, ou , plus certainement, qui a tout pour faire périr d'ennui celle qui lui est enchaînée pour toujours? _

_-Vicomte, vous avez vaincu tant de préjugés! _Elle était collée à lui, le laissait prendre toutes les libertés qu'il jugeait bon d'obtenir. _Ah! Vous avez enflammé mon imagination!_

_-De l'imagination naissent les plaisirs à condition que nous ayons abandonné tout préjugé : car l'ombre d'un seul suffirait à la faire reculer_._ Eh bien, mademoiselle l'impatiente, en s'y adonnant librement, c'est-à-dire en franchissant les frontières imposées par la religion et tous nos supposés devoirs et autres faits de moralité. Enfin, ne pouvons- nous pas prétendre à jouir d'un bonheur immédiat et bien plus puissant que la récompense de se bien conduire? _Cette fois, elle était littéralement subjuguée, ne restait plus qu'à se laisser consumer par le brasier que ses paroles avaient allumé. _Il est bien dommage de devoir se cacher de l'opinion qui n'a pas encore embrassé toutes ces théories et qui continue de ne juger qu'à travers le prisme de son étroitesse d'esprit.»_

Les jours anglais s'écoulaient bien lentement au goût du Vicomte qui n'avançait guère dans sa conquête de Miss Darcy mais il était fort aise du soutien inespéré que son hôtesse semblait lui fournir depuis peu. Elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son égard, ne citait plus que lui à tout propos et lui jetait même de tendres regards lorsqu'elle pensait ne pas être l'objet de celui d'autrui. Cette fascination harassante (il ne connaissait plus le repos en la présence de la terrible Lady D) avait malheureusement gagné le faible d'esprit qui officiait en tant que vicaire de la paroisse et qui ne savait que surenchérir. N'eût été sa pugnacité et l'impossibilité de revenir à Paris avec une défaite, il aurait déjà quitté ce sinistre château où l'excitation des plaisirs semblait vouloir céder la place à une lassitude pesante. Il prit la décision de guetter la moindre opportunité pour se retrouver en tête à tête avec celle qui le fuyait manifestement. Ce qui finit par se présenter, à l'occasion du retour de chaque hôte dans ses appartements afin de se préparer pour le souper.

___«Je vous ai pourtant bien fait comprendre de ne plus chercher à me rencontrer seule à seul, monsieur de Valmont! Si vous persistez, je vais devoir donner l'alarme! _Ses yeux étaient glacés à présent, elle avait beau chuchoter, sa colère transparaissait nettement dans toute sa physionomie.

___-C'est votre froideur mademoiselle, qui m'a fait vous parler. Je ne puis me résoudre à ne pas comprendre la raison de cette subite disgrâce. Je vous rendrai à votre solitude sitôt que vous m'aurez exposé mes torts. _Il lui barrait le chemin avec un aplomb insolent.

___-Si je vous dis , par exemple, que je n'ai plus du tout envie d'écouter vos vains compliments, voudrez- vous en savoir davantage? Vous n'avez, monsieur, de vertueux, que les apparences mais je sais aujourd'hui combien les vôtres sont trompeuses! _Elle n'osait pas le défier du regard, elle n'avait pas même l'audace de le regarder car elle savait combien elle risquait d'être troublée.

___-Je ne connais toujours pas la raison de cette défaveur, Miss Darcy, je ne peux me défendre contre un ennemi dont j'ignore l'identité. _Il avait velouté très légèrement sa voix, tout en maintenant un semblant d'indignation.

___-Et bien puisque vous le demandez si ardemment, voilà: non content de m'avoir dupée sur vos sentiments à mon égard, vous avez séduit une autre jeune fille , qui elle n'a cure de ménager ni sa réputation, ni la vôtre. Vous saurez de qui je parle. Pour preuve de ce qu'elle nous avançait et qui nous laissait incrédules, elle nous fit tout d'abord la description de votre chambre, monsieur, avant celle encore plus précise de votre... anatomie. _La prude jeune fille avait bien évidemment rougi en prononçant ces quelques mots.

___-Et quoi, mademoiselle! Vous n'avez jamais pénétré dans ma chambre ni constaté par vous- même ce que dissimulait cette toilette. Comment pouvez- vous être sûre de ce que votre jeune amie vous a déclaré? _Il évitait soigneusement toute trace de triomphe dans sa voix.

___-En quelques mots, je pourrais aussi évoquer le contenu des leçons de libertinage que vous lui avez inculquées. Nous savons bien, tous les deux, qu'elle n'éprouve aucun intérêt à un quelconque questionnement d'ordre philosophique, elle n'a pu par conséquent inventer toutes les idées scandaleuses qu'elle nous a rapportées!_ Un sentiment de culpabilité l'empêchait toujours de porter son regard sur celui qu'elle affrontait.

___-N'y-a-t-il donc aucun autre représentant de mon sexe qui serait à même de lui décrire mes appartements, ma constitution et lui insuffler des théories que l'on entend fréquemment à Paris? Suis- je le seul ici qui puisse y prétendre, mademoiselle? Je vous rappelle que mes origines et le code de conduite qui s'y attache, m'interdisent de telles bassesses mais je ne puis me porter garant de tous les gestes et propos de mon personnel. N'avez- vous pas songé que cette jeune personne, dans toute la force de son inconséquence, préférait mettre en avant la noblesse de son «instructeur» (veuillez me pardonner je ne sais comment qualifier un tel individu) . Je ne vous demanderai pas le nom de cette jeune femme, par égard pour sa famille. _Il feignait maintenant la blessure d'orgueil et avait abandonné sa première position, trop offensive, pour libérer le passage, en signe de bonne foi.

___-Oh! Je n'avais pas songé... un instant... Je... Monsieur le Vicomte, vous me voyez si désolée d'avoir cru si honnêtement qu'il pouvait ne s'agir que de votre personne! Elle semblait si assurée...__»_ La trop crédule Georgiana le suppliait de toute son innocence, terriblement honteuse d'avoir donner quelque crédit aux propos d'une jeune personne dont l'inconduite prouvait le peu de fiabilité que l'on pouvait accorder à sa parole. Il ne voyait plus que son dos alors qu'elle regagnait sa chambre.___  
_

En la quittant, il ne songeait qu'au délai qui serait nécessaire pour obtenir cette ultime faveur qu'il était venu chercher sur ce sol si peu hospitalier pour un esprit aussi libre et maître de soi que le sien... et pourquoi pas l'extrême faveur... dont il caressait déjà l'idée.

**Extrait de la Lettre 110, le Vicomte de Valmont à la Marquise de Merteuil:**

_«Comme je ne perds jamais de vue ni vos projets ni les miens, j'ai résolu de profiter de cette occasion pour connaître au juste la valeur de cette enfant, et aussi pour accélérer son éducation. (…) La petite personne est rieuse; et, pour favoriser sa gaieté, je m'avisai, dans nos entr'actes, de lui raconter toutes les aventures scandaleuses qui me passaient par la tête. (…)_

_Je feignis une grande frayeur, qu'elle partagea facilement. Pour qu'elle s'en ressouvînt mieux, je ne permis plus au plaisir de raparaître, et je la laissai seule trois heures plus tôt que de coutume: aussi convînmes- nous, en nous séparant, que dès le lendemain ce serait dans ma chambre que nous nous rassemblerions. Je l'y ai déjà reçue deux fois; et dans ce court intervalle, l'écolière est devenue presque aussi savante que le maître. Oui, en vérité, je lui ai tout appris, jusqu'aux complaisances!je n'ai excepté que les précautions. (…) J'occupe mon loisir, en rêvant aux moyens de reprendre sur mon ingrate les avantages que j'ai perdus, et aussi à composer une espèce de catéchisme de débauche, à l'usage de mon écolière. Je m'amuse à n'y rien nommer que par le mot technique: et je ris d'avance (…) Rien n'est plus plaisant que l'ingénuité avec laquelle elle se sert déjà du peu qu'elle sait de cette langue! (…)_

_Vous voilà, ma belle amie, au courant de mes affaires comme moi- même. Je désire avoir bientôt des nouvelles plus intéressantes à vous apprendre; et je vous prie de croire que, dans le plaisir que je m'en promets, je compte pour beaucoup la récompense que j'en attends de vous.»_

George avait feint toute la journée une humeur égale au prix de grands efforts quand son cœur était empli d'une haine assourdissante. Son désir de vengeance ne saurait guider ses réflexions vers une résolution satisfaisante de sa situation. Le piège tissé si habilement par son propre mentor s'était refermé sur lui. Le scélérat avait réussi à le jeter dans le tombeau liberticide d'un hymen ridicule. Au Diable ce malfaisant! Il parviendrait à le lui faire payer cet affront! D'une manière ou d'une autre!

_**Quelques heures plus tôt...**_

Rentré d'une nuit harassante, à peine délogé des draps d'une nouvelle conquête (au sujet de laquelle il n'était point question de triomphalisme excessif) où l'alcool et le jeu avaient primé sur les piètres plaisirs que celle- ci avait à offrir, il s'était emparé du carnet où il enregistrait fièrement le nom des _prises_ de son maître. Ses mains encore hésitantes après tant d'excès, lâchèrent le précieux recueil, laissant échapper un chapelet de jurons. Il s'était lourdement baissé pour le ramasser et vérifier ce que ses yeux avaient cru lire. Aucun doute! Ces mots étaient bien la marque de l'infamie du Vicomte! Sa main à l'écriture toujours si élégante, aux traits raffinés et fermes à la fois, avait tracé très récemment le nom de celle que lui, le _valet_, s'était laissé à caresser dans ses rêves de luxure. Comment avait- il pu? Comment... non, pourquoi voulait- il l'humilier après l'avoir hissé jusqu'à ces sommets? Concevait- il cet affront comme une nouvelle leçon? _«Mon cher, tout libertin qui s'honore se doit de refuser absolument qu'une femme soit la propriété d'un seul homme... car l'homme et la femme naissent égaux et ce que celui- ci fait de ses membres, la femme doit pouvoir en faire autant.»_ Il reconnaissait bien là l'aisance de Valmont dans le maniement de l'ironie, le libertin ne connaît de bornes que celles que sa volonté et son intérêt lui imposent. A quoi pouvait- il donc s'attendre? Il ne faisait, ne ferait point partie de ce monde arrogant où quelques puissants narguaient les idoles désuètes des gens du commun, par ennui, par malveillance. Cependant, George devait s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un énième mensonge, jeu dans lequel le Vicomte excellait, et s'interrogeait sur la manière dont il pourrait s'approcher de la jeune fille en question afin de confirmer ou infirmer la véracité des faits.

«Jamais entre eux ne se mangent les loups » et, si trivial qu'il y paraisse, c'est bien une vérité immuable. Il faut, disait Machiavel, ou n'avoir jamais de complices, ou s'en défaire dès qu'ils nous ont servi ******. Le Vicomte savourait cette nouvelle victoire sur ce novice, qui n'avait à aucun moment envisagé toutes les turpitudes qui l'attendaient en jouant le jeu d'Icare. Valmont laissa un rire s'exhaler, maintenant tout à fait satisfait du mauvais tour qu'il avait joué à ce jeune homme si impressionnable, qu'il avait sacrifié, non sans quelque fugace regret, pour les beaux yeux d'une marquise... Laquelle avait juré ne pas pouvoir croire un instant que ce_ laquais_ atteindrait cet équilibre subtil entre le flegme et l'abandon, entre le juste dosage et l'excès intolérable, entre le chasseur et sa proie.

Cependant, les ruminations de George accouchèrent d'une esquisse de ce qui constituerait la première marche de ses représailles et comme l'illustra le fameux fabuliste, Jean de La Fontaine, «C'est double plaisir que de tromper le trompeur.»***** **En fin de compte, la confiance dont l'avait honoré le Vicomte, saurait lui faire rendre gorge et cet homme d'habitude si maître de sa vie et de ceux qui en dépendaient, devrait faire face à l'embrasement du conflit qu'il avait lui- même allumé. Juste retour des choses. George avait redressé la tête alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la seconde partie de ce tournoi d'échecs. C'est alors qu'il reprit en mains l'inestimable carnet pour y noter un nouveau nom... Il ne lui manquait plus que le moyen de placer ce _catalogue_ des prouesses de son maître dans les mains de qui saurait en faire le meilleur usage.

**Paris, an 1774.**

Dans la même période Elizabeth reçut une lettre au contenu particulièrement inattendu de la part de sa sœur Jane...

_«Ma très chère Lizzie, je t'envoie avec la plus grande hâte des nouvelles qui nous ont tous et toutes laissés sans voix. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Lydia séjournait à Hunsford dans la résidence de Mr et Mrs Collins puisque, en ton absence, Sir Williams et Maria avaient requis très gentiment sa présence. Je ne diffère pas plus longtemps la surprise qui ne manquera pas de t'étourdir: nous venons de recevoir la demande en mariage d'un certain George W., secrétaire particulier du Vicomte de Valmont, (eux- mêmes hôtes de Lady De Bourgh). Oui, tu peux en croire tes yeux, ma chère sœur, Lydia va épouser un français! La brusquerie de ces évènements me pousse cependant à imaginer que les choses ne se sont pas déroulées idéalement, connaissant l'impétuosité de Lydia. Je sais que notre oncle, Mr Gardiner, a fait quelques déplacements depuis Londres afin de régler certains détails, que papa ne souhaite pas divulguer mais il s'est lui aussi montré d'humeur très changeante_ _depuis peu sans que nous en connaissions la raison, que je soupçonne être en lien avec cette nouvelle fracassante puisque il semble revenu à la normale maintenant. Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est suite à la réception d'un pli urgent émanant de Mr Collins que tout a semblé débuter. Ah, Lizzie, tes remarques malicieuses, ton soutien sans faille me manquent terriblement, même si je sais combien tu es heureuse de ton séjour à Paris. Papa me taquine gentiment et me demande si tu as rencontré ce brillant philosophe que l'on nomme Voltaire... bien qu'il ne puisse ignorer qu'il réside actuellement en Suisse..._

_Pour répondre à ta question, Mr Bingley nous a invité à plusieurs reprises et ses charmantes sœurs m'ont reçue pour le thé. Je ne saurais rêver plus d'attentions je dois l'admettre mais de là à supposer une quelconque inclination sérieuse du côté de ce plaisant jeune homme à mon endroit, il n'y a que fantaisie et extravagance. Même si maman, comme tu l'écris, semble avoir fixer son jugement en la matière, je me contente de goûter le plaisir de rencontrer de nouveaux voisins aux manières raffinées et affables._

_Ton affectionnée...»_

Ce n'est pas avec sérénité que Miss Elizabeth Bennet lut et relut maintes fois cette missive. Elle avait déjà forgé son opinion au sujet d'un certain personnage qui à son goût apparaissait trop souvent dans les lettres de ses intimes et lié à des situations pour le moins obscures, et qui lui déplaisait énormément. Elle revint à la feuille de papier sur laquelle elle avait couché l'essentiel de son message, les sourcils froncés et le regard sombre de ceux qui s'adonnent à l'inquiétude.

**Lettre de Miss Elizabeth Bennet (Paris) à Mrs Collins (Hunsford):**

_«Très chère Charlotte, votre dernière lettre m'a causé une inquiétude plus grande encore que les précédentes. J'aurais préféré vous parler de vive voix mais cela étant impossible, je m'autorise à vous écrire. J'avais sans doute aucun observé à la lecture de vos épîtres, cette sorte de fascination que vous sembliez éprouver tout d'abord envers ce Vicomte français séjournant à Rosings Park. Vos descriptions de plus en plus minutieuses ainsi que le vocabulaire élogieux dont vous usiez déjà, ont eu raison de mon insouciance, ma chère Charlotte._

_En toute sincérité, je n'ose imaginer jusqu'où vous a conduite cette attraction manifestement grandissante et je vous conjure, mon amie, de me rassurer si cela est encore possible. Je ne persévère point sur le sujet ici puisque j'attends de vos nouvelles en retour._

_Vous ai- je rapporté combien Paris permettait à chacun lorsqu'il se mêle à la foule qui sillonne ses rues de se dérober aux regards, ce qui autorise un sentiment de liberté et d'égalité dans cette grande confusion des corps. Le promeneur encorenon initié, se voit côtoyer toutes sortes d'individus, du plus humble aux plus riches, à la recherche de nouveauté, naissant certainement de ce grand désordre, mais aussi de la confirmation de l'excellence de leurs goûts en tout. Car Paris maintient apparemment l'illusion, pour ses habitants, de sa suprématie en matière de jugements, qu'il s'agisse de philosophie, d'art en général, de mode, etc. Je pourrais citer à l'occasion les mots de Marivaux «Paris, c'est le monde ; le reste de la terre n'en est que les faubourgs.»!_

_Avant de vous laisser, je souhaitais vous faire part d'une rencontre tout à fait intéressante à mes yeux. Mme de Volanges a reçu à plusieurs reprises une femme admirable, si j'en crois ce que j'ai pu entendre de sa propre bouche. La Marquise de Merteuil, c'est son nom vous l'aurez deviné, s'accommode à merveille de son statut de jeune veuve en cultivant_ _son esprit par des lectures diverses et fort nombreuses. C'est donc de ses mains que j'ai reçu, entre autres, l'ouvrage épistolaire de M. Rousseau __Julie ou la Nouvelle Héloïse__, dont je ne saurais vous recommander la lecture scandaleuse étant donné qu'il y est question d'un amour malheureux, entre une jeune fille de la noblesse et son précepteur d'origine modeste bien évidemment. Votre époux ne permettrait pas qu'un tel manuscrit __n'égare__ l'esprit et le cœur de celle qui partage sa vie! Sachez, Charlotte que le dénouement de cette passion amoureuse prend le parti du renoncement._

_Votre dévouée...»_

**Lettre de Miss Elizabeth Bennet (Paris) à Mrs Collins (Hunsford):**

_«Très chère Charlotte, j'essaie de vous écrire en réprimant l'alarme qui tente de gagner mon esprit. Je tremble tant que je ne sais si je pourrai terminer ce billet. _

_J'ai surpris une conversation ce matin entre Mme de Volanges et son amie la Marquise de Merteuil, dont le sujet n'était autre que ce scélérat qui occupe déjà, je le pressens, votre tête et votre cœur, Charlotte. Je n'ai de hâte que de vous retranscrire pèle- mêle ce que j'ai entendu de leurs bouches puis le contenu de la discussion que j'ai sollicitée auprès de ma bienfaitrice Mme de Volanges, en conséquence de mon indiscrétion._

_**«****(...) Vous ne connaissez pas cet homme; (…) Encore plus faux et dangereux qu'il n'est aimable et séduisant, jamais, depuis sa plus grande jeunesse, il n'a fait un pas ou dit une parole sans avoir un projet, et jamais il n'eut un projet qui ne fût malhonnête ou criminel. (...) Aussi, si Valmont était entraîné par des passions fougueuses; si, comme mille autres, il était séduit par les erreurs de son âge, en blâmant sa conduite je plaindrais sa personne, et j'attendrais, en silence, le temps où un retour heureux lui rendrait l'estime des gens honnêtes. Mais Valmont n'est pas cela. Sa conduite est le résultat de ses principes. Il sait calculer tout ce qu'un homme peut se permettre d'horreurs sans se compromettre; et pour être cruel et méchant sans danger, il a choisi les femmes pour victimes. (…)**_

_**La seule chose que j'ai à vous dire, c'est que, de toutes les femmes auxquelles il a rendu des soins, succès ou non, il n'en est point qui n'aient eu à s'en plaindre. La seule Marquise de Merteuil fait l'exception à cette règle générale; seule elle a su lui résister et enchaîner sa méchanceté.»**_

_Les bons soins de la Marquise m'ont amenée à découvrir un commentaire d'un certain Charles Pinot Duclos «Il me semble que la vertu d'une femme soit dans ce monde un être étrange contre lequel tout conspire.» Je ne saurais démentir de tels propos depuis que je suis arrivée à Paris où il importe de bien évaluer la conduite de ceux qui s'adressent à moi._

_Voilà, très chère Charlotte, les dangers dans lesquels je crains que vous ne tombiez, votre bonté naturelle vous aveuglant concernant les vrais desseins de ce libertin. Mme de Volanges ne fait pas mystère de son inimitié pour ce Vicomte, ni de son manque d'inclination pour cette vertu qui vous honore, l'indulgence. C'est pourtant cela qui lui permet semble-t-il de se protéger, ainsi que sa famille et ses amis, de l'influence néfaste de telles personnes, par ailleurs très en vogue à Paris.»_

**Lettre de Mrs Collins (Hunsford) à Miss Elizabeth Bennet (Paris):**

_«Il me faut fuir, dites- vous, et je le sais bien : j'aurais dû me méfier davantage de la tendresse des sentiments qu'il m'inspirait dès les premières heures ou plutôt il fallait ne le voir jamais. Mais que faire maintenant? Comment résister à ce que me dicte mon cœur? Mon amie, vous m'avez assurée de votre__amitié__. Mais je n'envisage, Lizzie, qu'une possibilité de quitter l'embarras où je me suis plongée: il faut que la personne qui le partage, m'en soustrait. Malheureusement, je sais déjà quel tourment je me dois d'accueillir en mon sein. J'aurais voulu ne point laisser croître cette folie, j'aurais voulu la haïr. Chère Lizzie, que ne pouvez-vous juger par vous- même du désarroi et de la cruauté de ma situation! car si le feu qui me consume mérite d'être puni, il ne peut me valoir le mépris, puisqu'il est né d'un sentiment profond et honnête. Je n'ignore rien de ma culpabilité,__ encore moins de sa __permanence.__ L'égarement du cœur et de l'esprit à travers l'espoir insensé de la clémence face au châtiment, le désir de ne rien perdre du bonheur se disputent mon destin. __«L'amour est- il un mal dont on puisse guérir?» __Mais__ finalement, ai- je le droit de rien espérer?»_

_**A suivre**_

*****Pierre-Augustin Caron de Beaumarchais, correspondance entre lui- même et Amélie Houret de La Morinaie, entre 1787 et 1799.

**** **Marquis de Sade, Philosophie dans le boudoir ou les instituteurs immoraux.

*******Jean de La Fontaine, "Le coq et le renard", Fables.

Sur la branche d'un arbre était en sentinelle  
Un vieux coq adroit et matois.  
« Frère, dit un renard, adoucissant sa voix,  
Nous ne sommes plus en querelle:  
Paix générale cette fois.  
Je viens te l'annoncer, descends, que je t'embrasse.  
Ne me retarde point, de grâce:  
Je dois faire aujourd'hui vingt postes sans manquer.  
Les tiens et toi pouvez vaquer  
Sans nulle crainte à vos affaires;  
Nous vous y servirons en frères.  
Faites-en les feux dès ce soir,  
Et cependant, viens recevoir  
Le baiser d'amour fraternelle.  
- Ami, reprit le coq, je ne pouvais jamais  
Apprendre une plus douce et meilleure nouvelle  
Que celle  
De cette paix;

Et ce m'est une double joie  
De la tenir de toi. Je vois deux lévriers,  
Qui, je m'assure, sont courriers  
Que pour ce sujet on envoie.  
Ils vont vite et seront dans un moment à nous  
Je descends: nous pourrons nous entre-baiser tous.  
- Adieu, dit le renard, ma traite est longue à faire,  
Nous nous réjouirons du succès de l'affaire  
Une autre fois.» Le galand aussitôt  
Tire ses grègues, gagne au haut,  
Mal content de son stratagème.  
Et notre vieux coq en soi-même  
Se mit à rire de sa peur;  
Car c'est double plaisir de tromper le trompeur. .

******** Extrait de la lettre n°9, de Mme de Volanges à la présidente de Tourvel, Les Liaisons dangereuses.

******* **Marquis de Sade, Justine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour...**

Il semblerait qu'un changement de ton se soit opéré dans ce nouveau chapitre... Cela est sans doute dû à la focalisation sur d'autres personnages que le Vicomte, dont je crois, nous avons bien pénétré le cœur dans les chapitres précédents. Le décor étant campé, la dimension proprement dramatique va pouvoir sortir de l'ombre, s'épanouir, étendre ses branches jusqu'à l'infini de l'âme humaine dont nous cherchons encore à révéler les secrets à travers l'univers romanesque. Place donc au plaisir de la révélation...!

Ah, j'oubliais de rendre hommage à Jean- Jacques Rousseau et à La Nouvelle Héloïse, autre roman épistolaire du XVIII° siècle.

_Petits messages personnels:_

**Alisa**715: L'honneur est pour moi... mes sincères remerciements pour ton "engagement" dans ce jeu "littéraire.

**Angela**: Il est vrai que le roman propose, comme souvent, une richesse qu'une adaptation cinématographique peut difficilement révéler dans son exhaustivité, si l'on recherche une absolue fidélité à l'oeuvre originale. Je viens d'emprunter la version de P&P avec Sir Laurence Olivier... une adaptation qu'affectionne particulièrement notre amie et auteur Miriamme, en tous cas en ce qui concerne le jeu de ce gigantesque comédien!

**Jenny** ( from the States!...): Your wish is granted... (Apparently, you have some skills in reading Frenh. There is not just Woody Allen who is interested in France? Sorry Jenny, from..., but English is not easy for me!).

000000000000

**«Ce que votre esprit enchanteur savait dire, je le pris pour l'expression d'un amour vrai.»***

**Rosings Park, an 1774.**

Le sommeil avait tardé à s'annoncer alors que la mémoire du jeune homme s'aventurait dans les rues de Paris, en des temps révolus, au cœur d'une discrète résidence où sa jeune et vibrante maîtresse l'attendait au moins autant qu'il brûlait de rendre hommage à sa beauté. Darcy n'était point homme de nostalgie mais son regard s'était arrêté sur la reliure d'un ouvrage qu'ils avaient lu et commenté ensemble, à la lueur des bougies d'une chambre où l'amour exacerbait leurs sens mais aussi leurs esprits. L'union des corps ne pouvait leur suffire et c'est par la qualité de leurs conversations que les deux amants avaient le mieux pénétré l'intimité de l'autre. L'œuvre qui leur avait offert le plus grand plaisir et les plus beaux échanges avait été écrite par le très estimé baron de Montesquieu dont le regard «perçant» avait transcendé les moelleuses habitudes de leurs contemporains. Ce fut donc sous le signe de la réflexion philosophique (à travers la relativité des us et coutumes des humains) que s'épanouirent les tendres sentiments qui donnèrent à un certain gentilhomme anglais en plein tour d'Europe, toutes les raisons de perdre la tête pour une exquise Marquise, à peine sortie de son veuvage. Quelle folie n'aurait- il pas commise si elle n'avait eu l'habileté de lui refuser toute proposition impertinente (c'est-à-dire une hyménée) sans même qu'il ait formulé un seul mot? L'heure tardive avait eu raison de ses nocturnes réminiscences, et ses paupières s'étaient refermées sur le souvenir d'un sourire parfait, d'un parfum délicieux volé au creux de sa nuque sur laquelle ses doux cheveux dénoués libéraient toute la folie contenue dans la journée.

Ses nuits devenaient de plus en plus agitées, chaque réveil s'avérait douloureux pour ce gentilhomme d'ordinaire vaillant dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. L'ennui auquel il devait se résigner lors de ses visites annuelles sur les terres de sa tante, contribuait pour beaucoup à cette sensation floue et inconfortable. Son caractère volontiers taciturne, lui permettait de rester en retrait des animations dont il se faisait le fin observateur. Le talent colossal de cet odieux Vicomte n'en finissait plus de le consterner. Que d'habileté dépensée à se faire apprécier notamment de la gente féminine! Que d'adresse dans l'usage de la langue dissipée afin de débattre et d'amener naturellement ses interlocuteurs à épouser sa cause! Le plus stupéfiant pour Darcy résidait dans l'attitude de Lady De Bourgh, dont les aptitudes relationnelles s'arrêtaient habituellement à un rapport de domination, généralement à son avantage, tout étant question de rang. Les discours moralisateurs qu'elle distribuait avec largesse à toute personne croisant son chemin n'avaient à aucun moment pris pour cible son invité; d'ailleurs, son fidèle serviteur, Mr Collins, s'était fait rabroué devant un large auditoire pour avoir osé questionner l'éminent Français sur sa foi. La prodigieuse maîtresse de Rosings Park avait plié devant ce brillant représentant de la séduction à la française. L'inflexible veuve de Sir Lewis De Bourgh vouait un culte inattendu à un jeune homme aussi éloigné qu'il était possible de ses principes, aussi discutables soient- ils, et pourtant érigés en règles immuables et universelles de savoir- vivre. Ce fut donc avec un abattement certain qu'il avait même cru lire de la tendresse dans le regard de cette dernière.

Darcy relut pour la seconde fois la lettre que lui avait adressée Miss Bingley et qu'il ne saurait ignorer plus longtemps. S'il avait retenu les soupirs qu'inspiraient de si déplorables nouvelles, il laissait ses réflexions suivre un cours bien désagréable puisqu'il avait déjà songé auparavant qu'une telle mésaventure risquait de se présenter à une si aimable nature que celle de son ami. Il n'avait nul besoin de développer des prouesses d'imagination pour juger de la situation et encore moins du tempérament des personnes décrites par la sœur de Bingley. L'inconfort se situait à deux niveaux de son point de vue, le premier concernait directement l'avenir quelque peu préoccupant de son ami si ce dernier suivait une tendance certaine à l'impétuosité, et le second, à peine moins affligeant, se rapportait à l'intérêt de plus en plus embarrassant que l'auteur de cette lettre lui portait à lui, le maître de Pemberley. C'était probablement à cause de ces vues encombrantes qu'il avait repoussé sa visite à Bingley alors qu'il savait devoir lui apporter de précieux conseils sur la gestion de Netherfield, dont ils avaient discuté longuement avant que la décision de louer ne fut prise. Il s'était levé et parcourait nerveusement la pièce, la lettre prise entre ses mains, elles- mêmes jointes au bas de son dos.

_«Mr Darcy,_

_C'est en raison d'une grande inquiétude que je m'autorise à vous écrire, en accord avec Mrs Hurst. Nous vous avions déjà fait savoir combien nous regrettions l'absence d'un ami ici à Netherfield mais je me dois d'ajouter aujourd'hui que le trouble que nous avons évoqué auparavant dans nos échanges, devient de plus en plus sérieux. Le problème concerne notre cher frère dont vous connaissez parfaitement la trop crédule nature. Ce message est destiné à vous informer du danger dans lequel Charles se trouve car nous craignons, Mrs Hurst et moi- même, qu'il ne se mette en tête d'allier notre famille à celle d'une certaine jeune fille du voisinage, fort séduisante il est vrai, mais dont le statut, comme vous le savez déjà, ne saurait convenir au sien. L'affaire a pris tant d'ampleur que tout le comté s'attend d'une minute à l'autre, à l'annonce officielle de fiançailles, assortie de la date du mariage! En outre, la_ _famille de cette demoiselle fait preuve chaque jour, et même chaque heure passée, des plus graves inconvenances, qu'il s'agisse de la mère dont les remarques ineptes et l'attitude frisant la vulgarité n'en finiraient pas de vous horrifier, jusqu'à ses filles terriblement effrontées qu'elle n'aura pas su éduquer convenablement. Sachez que les plus jeunes affichent un comportement absolument indécent et s'exhibent sans vergogne aux bras d'officiers beaucoup plus âgés qu'elles. Quant au père, il brille généralement par son absence, son expression s'apparente trop souvent à celle de la moquerie et de l'insolence. Nous déplorons que Miss Bennet soit affligée de tels ascendants et d'une fratrie si médiocre. Cependant, nous ne pouvons ignorer les manœuvres grossières de sa mère en particulier qui visent à forcer le choix de notre frère bien- aimé, vite tombé sous le charme de celle qu'il nomme depuis longtemps «un ange». Vous comprendrez, j'en suis convaincue, que nous ne puissions nous réjouir de tels inconvénients. _

_Mr Darcy, c'est donc au nom de l'amitié que vous nous témoignez, que nous implorons votre soutien, le plus rapidement possible, pour éloigner définitivement cette menace, chaque jour plus pressante au vu de la détermination grandissante de Charles._

_Ces nouvelles aussi affligeantes soient- elles ne nous font pas oublier de vous demander comment se porte votre délicieuse sœur, Miss Darcy, dont les talents multiples imposent un respect inaltérable. Etc.»_

Alors qu'il secouait la tête en signe d'exaspération, il se rassit, détourna son regard de la fenêtre puis saisit de quoi écrire.

_«Cher ami,_

_Je ne me perdrai point dans les détours dus à une correspondance amicale, ni ne vous ferai perdre votre temps ici. __******__**Mais j'abomine tous les déguisements, quels qu'ils soient. **__J'ai donc pris la résolution de vous exposer franchement mon propos d'autant plus que celui- ci ne relève que des sentiments cordiaux que je nourris à votre égard. ***** **__**Si en **__m'__**expliquant je suis contraint de décrire des sentiments susceptibles de heurter les vôtres, je puis seulement vous dire que j'en suis désolé. Il faut se soumettre à la nécessité- et m'excuser davantage serait absurde.**_

_** J'étais depuis peu dans le **__[Kent] __**quand je m'aperçus **__à travers vos propres mots et ceux de vos proches__**, que **__vous marquiez une nette préférence __pour cette demoiselle nommée Miss Bennet, __**à toute autre jeune fille du voisinage.(...) Je **__vous __**avais déjà vu amoureux, et souvent. **__Mais cette fois- ci, l'affaire semblait tellement sérieuse que __**tous s'attendaient à ce mariage. **__Contre toute attente, le voisinage __**tenait la chose si certaine que seule la date restait à régler. J'ai observé attentivement **__les contenus de vos lettres, analysant les mots que vous choisissiez pour mentionner cette demoiselle, la fréquence et la place prépondérante de ces évocations au fil de nos échanges__,** ce qui m'a permis de me rendre compte que **__votre__** sentiment pour Miss Bennet dépassait tout ce que j'avais vu chez **__vous__** auparavant. **__Ce que vos sœurs, mais vous aussi, me rapportiez, dans nos diverses correspondances, de __**son air, ses manières témoignaient sa franchise, sa gaieté, son liant, mais aucun symptôme d'une affection extraordinaire, et l'observation que j'en ai faite** au travers de ces descriptions, me** persuada à la fin que si elle était heureuse de **__vos __**attentions, elle ne les encourageait pas en **__vous__** payant de retour. **__Est- il besoin d'ajouter que même pour __**l'observateur le plus attentif, pour aimable que fût son caractère,** il sem__blerait __que _son** cœur n'était pas de ceux que l'on touche facilement. Je **_**la** crois plutôt** indifférente, **et** j'oserai affirmer que mes investigations et mes décisions sont rarement influencées par mes espoirs ou par mes craintes. Je ne l'ai pas vue indifférente, parce que je le** veux** ainsi; je** la crois** telle, car j'en ai acquis la conviction de manière impartiale, et aussi honnêtement que ma raison l'exigeait. La situation de la famille **__de l'objet de vos tendres attentions, __**quoi qu'on pût y trouver à redire, n'**__est __**rien à côté de la totale incorrection dont font preuve si fréquemment et, j'oserai presque dire, uniformément,** l__a __**mère, ainsi que **__les__** trois sœurs cadettes, et parfois même **__le__** père.- pardonnez- moi – Je souffre de vous offenser. Charles. L'inquiétude de **__vos__** sœurs **__a__** grandi en même temps que la mienne; nous sûmes bientôt que nos vues s'accordaient **__et nous convînmes que je devais venir me faire une idée parfaitement claire et la plus objective possible de la situation en me rendant à Netherfield au plus tôt. Je vous demande donc, de bien vouloir attendre mon arrivée avant de présenter à cette jeune fille et à sa famille une quelconque proposition, que de mon côté, en tant qu'ami, j'estime encore prématurée._

_Votre dévoué, etc»_

Il donna quelques ordres, et commença à organiser ses affaires en vue de son départ imminent pour Londres puis le Hertfordshire afin de porter secours à son ami.

Ceci étant établi, le jeune homme s'empara de la pile de lettres encore scellées et exposées à sa vue. Tandis qu'il se saisissait de la première, il remarqua un objet dont l'épaisseur se distinguait nettement de celles des autres. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un carnet dont la couverture de cuir présentait des signes d'usure évidente. Manifestement une personne qui paraissait vouloir préserver son anonymat, l'avait déposé au beau milieu de son courrier afin de s'assurer de sa découverte au plus tôt. Son visage à l'expression déjà lasse par les décisions qu'il avait dû prendre depuis ce matin, se ferma davantage, si cela était possible. Pour quelles raisons lui avait- on fait parvenir ceci? Pourquoi l'expéditeur dissimulait-il son identité? Devait- il endosser le rôle que cet inconnu aux intentions mystérieuses souhaitait lui voir jouer? S'agissait- il de la boîte de Pandore? Quels maux déferleraient dans sa vie s'il en soulevait le couvercle? Darcy ne portait aucun intérêt au secret habituellement, on aurait même pu évoquer une totale aversion pour ce qui restait tapi dans la noirceur de l'âme humaine, se déplaçant par reptation et dont le seul dessein était assurément celui de détruire qui une réputation, qui l'honneur d'une noble famille.

Son esprit toujours très prudent hésitait terriblement mais ses mains, soumises à une force irrésistible, avaient déjà commencé à feuilleter le carnet. Une liste de noms et de lieux reliés à des dates et même annotés de quelques commentaires, le tout écrit en français. Totalement sidéré, son esprit reprit son fonctionnement usuel à mesure que ses yeux découvraient le sens de tous ces mots... Une liste de conquêtes! Il avait entre les mains le catalogue des frasques d'... d'un mouvement brusque il se rendit à la première page pour y lire le nom du propriétaire... qui ne lui procura guère de surprise, le Vicomte de Valmont bien entendu! Le cuistre! Sa vanité n'avait d'égale que ses redoutables charmes dont le triomphe s'étalait dans toute son indécente horreur sur ces feuilles recouvertes des preuves de son immoralité.

Darcy ferma les yeux comme s'ils avaient été souillés par tant de victoires amoureuses elles- mêmes avilies par l'existence de cette énumération satisfaite, écrite de la main impudique de ce butor au sourire enchanteur... Aussi brutalement qu'il avait refermé ce carnet infâme, il le rouvrit mu par une inquiétude qui submergeait tout son être, il devait être sûr que ce monstre de luxure l'avait épargnée! La dernière ligne tracée lui ôta tout espoir, ses mains tremblant sous l'effet d'une incommensurable colère jetèrent le cahier à travers la pièce puis celui-ci retomba piteusement sur le sol d'où il n'aurait jamais dû s'élever. Alors qu'il redoutait pour son ami les conséquences de son caractère impulsif, il ne se perdit point en réflexions et se mit immédiatement en quête de celui qui avait apporté la douleur impardonnable de voler l'innocence d'une sœur si tendrement chérie par un frère au caractère ombrageux et vindicatif. Seule la vengeance saurait apaiser ce violent désir de lui faire avaler ce si précieux sourire.

George se félicitait silencieusement de sa ruse et attendait impatiemment les retombées de cette ingénieuse manœuvre que son maître ne saurait renier. Ses pas le portaient vers la chambre du Vicomte quand il remarqua les bruits confus d'une discussion animée derrière la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir. De toute évidence, Valmont avait excité la colère d'un homme qui laissait libre cours à ses émotions à travers de violentes charges à son encontre.

_«...Vous trompez d'honnêtes gens et le mépris avec lequel vous les traitez ne peut être pardonné en aucune façon. _Le contrôle que s'imposait celui qui venait de s'exprimer était tout à fait perceptible.

_-Croyez- vous, Monsieur, que votre indignation, si elle est authentique, vous rend plus vertueux que moi?_ Le Vicomte semblait vouloir s'amuser un peu à provoquer son interlocuteur. _Que savez- vous vraiment des plaisirs que vous semblez me reprocher?_

_-Valmont, je ne suis pas venu jusques ici pour disserter sur la fausseté de votre conduite mais s'il faut, avant de vous occire, vous dire pourquoi vos manières sont_ _dégradantes pour toute créature humaine, je le ferai. Vous vous défendez derrière le paravent artificiel de vos passions, soi- disant naturelles, mais sachez qu'il existe deux sortes de passions: celles de l'âme et celles du corps. Les premières nous élèvent et les secondes, en revanche, celles dont vous vous êtes fait le chantre, nous rabaissent assurément si l'on s'en contente en excluant les autres. Ce que vous nommez plaisirs ne sont que vices d'homme corrompu. Et corrupteur._ Décidément, ce gentilhomme conservait un sens certain de la dignité.

_-Non, Darcy, vous raisonnez mal, ou alors cela signifie que les plaisirs sont des vices... Cette pensée ne possède rien de très original. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à proclamer ce pensum dogmatique._ Valmont feignait l'ennui, probablement réprimait- il un bâillement à l'adresse de son adversaire.

_-L'amour __vrai __s'accompagne des attraits de la pudeur et de la délicatesse, qui ne sont pour vous et vos semblables, et dans le meilleur des cas, qu'artifices de séducteur._

_-Ah, ah... Ce ne sont que des mots, au mieux, vides de sens, au pire, pétris d'hypocrisie. Même pour un gentilhomme anglais!_ Le Vicomte avait oublié sa belle humeur devant tant de dévotion au dieu Amour._ Laissons donc là ces vains débats et exposez- moi le motif de cette intrusion matinale. _

-Il lui déclara froidement:_ dès que vous serez présentable, faites- le- moi savoir, ou j'aurai soin de m'en informer._

_-Ne prenez pas cette peine, Darcy,_ lui répondit Valmont d'un ton moqueur, _vous le saurez bien assez tôt. _

_-A bientôt donc, Vicomte.» _

George s'était lestement déplacé afin de ne pas se retrouver nez à nez avec Darcy. Le tragique de l'existence allait décider une fois de plus, qui du libertin ou de l'honnête homme allait survivre à cette journée de loin la plus intéressante depuis leur arrivée.

Pour sa part, George s'était toujours gardé de confondre la notion même d'honneur avec ce désir de vengeance qui place toute sa valeur à la pointe de l'épée.

**Paris, an 1774.**

Elizabeth tournait en rond dans sa chambre depuis un long moment, son regard courroucé et ses gestes brusques, témoignaient de l'état d'intense agitation qu'elle avait réprimé toute la journée. Son lit était recouvert de lettres lues et relues... La dernière qu'elle avait reçue de Jane l'avait mise dans de tels transports qu'elle avait prétexté une légère indisposition pour reprendre ses esprits dans la solitude de sa chambre. Elle avait attendu l'heure du coucher pour revenir à ce qui la préoccupait tant. Elle relisait maintenant les missives précédentes en les commentant à mi- voix.

********Dès la première phrase, elle _**[cette détestable Miss Bingley!]**_ confirmait qu'ils étaient tous fixés à Londres pour l'hiver et elle se terminait sur les regrets de M. Bingley, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de saluer ses amis du Hertfordshire avant son départ. Jane lui faisait part des _**[inévitables]**_ éloges de Mlle Darcy _**[«A mon sens aucune femme ne peut rivaliser avec Georgiana pour la beauté, l'élégance et les talents; l'affection qu'elle nous inspire, à Louisa et à moi, est d'autant plus profonde, d'autant plus émouvante que nous osons espérer l'avoir un jour pour belle- sœur.» Elizabeth l'avait tellement lu que ces mots s'étaient imprimés dans son esprit.] **_en formaient le principal. Caroline s'attardait à nouveau sur ses nombreux attraits, se faisait une gloire et une joie de leur intimité croissante, et se risquait à prédire la réalisation des vœux que dévoilait sa précédente lettre _**[ «Mon frère lui voue déjà une grande admiration, désormais il aura souvent l'occasion de la voir autant que nous, et la partialité d'une sœur ne m'aveugle pas, je le pense, quand je juge Charles tout à fait capable de s'attacher le cœur de n'importe quelle femme. ai- je tort, ma très chère Jane, d'espérer un événement qui assurera le bonheur de tant de gens?» Oui en effet, hormis les deux intéressés, à savoir sa chère Jane et ce Mr Bingley.]**_. Elle écrivait aussi avec beaucoup de plaisir que son frère ne bougeait pas de chez M. Darcy, et évoquait avec des transports d'admiration les nouveaux projets de ce dernier en matière d'ameublement _**[Mais qui cela pouvait- il bien intéresser?]**_.

Puis elle avait dévoré des yeux le billet qui lui avait succédé:

_«Je n'ai pas trouvé Caroline très gaie, disait- elle, mais elle était très heureuse de me voir et m'a reproché de ne pas lui avoir annoncé que je venais à Londres. J'avais donc raison; ma dernière lettre ne lui est jamais parvenue.**[Ah, Jane! Tant de bonté excusant la fausseté de celles qui se sont empressées de lui fermer leur porte.] **Bien sûr, j'ai demandé des nouvelles de leur frère. Il va bien, mais il sort tant avec M. Darcy qu'elles ne le voient presque jamais. J'ai appris qu'on attendait Mlle Darcy à dîner. J'aimerais beaucoup la voir. Ma visite a été courte: Caroline et Mme Hurst allaient sortir **[Évidemment...]**. Sans doute les verrai- je bientôt ici même.»_

Puis la lettre suivante...

_«Ma très chère Lizzy, _

_je suis certaine que tu n'auras pas le cœur de triompher_ _d'avoir été plus perspicace, quand je t'aurai avoué m'être complètement trompée sur l'affection de Mlle Bingley pour moi. Mais chère sœur, bien que les événements t'aient donné raison, ne me crois pas entêtée si je continue d'affirmer qu'au regard de sa conduite passée, ma confiance était aussi naturelle que ta défiance. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a recherché cette intimité avec moi, mais si les mêmes circonstances se représentaient, je suis certaine que je m'y laisserais prendre à nouveau. Caroline n'a rendu ma visite qu'hier, et jusque- là rien, pas un billet, pas une ligne. Quand elle est finalement venue, il était très clair qu'elle n'y prenait aucun plaisir; très guindée, elle s'est vite excusée de ne pas être venue, n'a jamais dit qu'elle voulait me rencontrer encore, et paraissait à tous égards si différente que, lorsqu'elle est repartie, j'étais tout à fait décidée à ne plus la revoir. Je la plains et, pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de la blâmer. Il était très malhonnête de sa part de me distinguer comme elle l'a fait; je peux dire sans crainte de me tromper qu'elle a fait toutes les avances qui mènent à la familiarité. Je la plains quand même, parce qu'elle ne peut ignorer avoir mal agi, et parce que je suis certaine que tout tient à ses craintes au sujet de son frère. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en dire plus; bien que nous sachions, nous, que ces craintes sont infondées, cependant, si elle les nourrit, elles expliquent aisément sa conduite envers moi; aimé comme il l'est par sa sœur, et à juste titre, toutes les craintes qu'elle peut nourrir à son sujet n'ont rien que de naturel et d'aimable. Mais je ne peux que m'étonner de la voir maintenant si inquiète, car s'il avait le moins du monde tenu à moi, nous nous serions certainement retrouvés il y a longtemps, bien longtemps. Il me sait à Londres, j'en suis sûre, à cause de quelque chose qu'elle a dit; pourtant il semblerait, d'après sa manière de parler, qu'elle veuille se persuader qu'il a un vrai sentiment pour Mlle Darcy. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Si je ne craignais que ce jugement fût trop sévère, je serais presque tentée de dire que tout cela ressemble fort à de la duplicité. Mais je veux essayer d'oublier tout ce qui me peine, et ne penser qu'à ce qui me rendra heureuse, c'est-à-dire ton affection et la bonté inaltérable de mon cher oncle et de ma chère tante. Écris- moi vite. Mlle Bingley a laissé entendre qu'il ne reviendrait jamais à Netherfield, qu'il allait renoncer au château, mais il n'y a rien de sûr. Mieux vaut n'en pas parler. (…)_

_Bien à toi, etc»_

Si Elizabeth Bennet avait hérité des talents de sa généreuse mère, elle aurait su donner à ses états d'âme une dimension tragique... Pour l'heure elle serrait sur sa poitrine cette dernière lettre de Jane, se reprochant de n'être pas près de celle- ci afin de la consoler et prendre soin de celle qu'elle chérissait plus qu'elle- même. Quelques larmes de dépit, puis de tristesse avaient commencé à déformer les courbes des mots déposés là par celle qu'elle se représentait comme la personne la plus estimable au monde. La jeune femme goûtait l'amertume de ceux qui s'empêchaient de savourer leur propre contentement en raison des malheurs concomitants des êtres qu'ils aiment. Pour l'heure, elle avait fort à faire avec Jane et son amie Charlotte qui paraissait de plus en plus désespérée.

Lizzie s'était toutefois laissée aller à quelques confidences auprès de sa nouvelle relation française car elle avait jugé que celle- ci saurait trouver quelques mots réconfortants. Il lui fallut cependant vaincre sa réserve personnelle car le cœur du sujet impliquait autrui, même s'il n'était aucunement question de divulguer des détails compromettants, ce qui lui interdisait de s'épancher auprès de Jane et de toute autre connaissance commune. Son interlocutrice avait bien saisi, de toute la finesse de son intelligence le dilemme d'Elizabeth et lui avait livré être:_**«Descendue dans mon cœur, j'y ai étudié celui des autres. J'y ai vu qu'il n'est personne qui n'y conserve un secret qu'il lui importe qui ne soit point dévoilé. »*******_ Puis elle s'était empressée de nuancer son propos par ces quelques mots, chuchotés à l'oreille de son interlocutrice:_ «de manière que l'on devine l'identité des principaux protagonistes.» _Les deux jeunes femmes, de plus en plus intimes, s'accordèrent à penser que depuis toujours, trop de gens se croient autorisés à parler d'amour, alors que si peu savent aimer, finalement. L'intérêt que la Marquise avait témoigné pour une affaire se déroulant en des lieux et qui touchait des personnes si éloignés de son quotidien, avait de prime abord surpris Elizabeth qui avait bien rapidement vaincu ce qui aurait pu devenir réticence, pour exposer les grandes lignes du désespoir de la désormais _mystérieuse amante endeuillée par ses coupables amours_, Mrs Collins. Madame de Merteuil avait d'ailleurs prononcé des mots laissant entendre à une oreille suffisamment attentive, que rien n'est pire qu'un mariage sans amour où l'un ne peut jamais entendre les soupirs de l'autre, non par mauvaise foi mais par inaptitude congénitale. Si l'intrigue n'avait point posséder autant de gravité, la seconde des sœurs Bennet en eut volontiers souri, associant en pensée, l'image du révérend à une quelconque «inaptitude»... de naissance de surcroît.

Elle retournait sans cesse les quelques mots que son amie de toujours lui avait adressés:

_«J'implore le Ciel, en vain. Car tout ici est sourd aux prières des faibles, de ceux qui ont perdu le droit d'être respectés et le Ciel ne sait écouter que les êtres vertueux. La douleur et la honte me laissent à peine la force de vous écrire, ma chère Lizzie.»_

"La douleur et la honte", ces paroles désignaient- elles celles que ressent l'infidèle ou celles d'avoir été abandonnée par son amant? Toutefois si ce n'est pas le dernier des hommes; si une once seulement d'amour habite son âme... Que ne vole-t-il pas au secours de celle qu'il a si bien su séduire? Les faveurs définitivement accordées ne se confondent-elles donc qu'en un tourment horrible à la fin? Est-ce là la morale des hommes? Je n'éprouve que honte et rancœur face à mon impuissance; c'est là une lettre sans esprit que je lui ai écrite; Oh pauvre Charlotte! qui aurait tant besoin d'une amie à ses côtés...

Ce qu'Elizabeth Bennet ne tarderait pas à apprendre de la main vacillante de Mr Collins lui- même, tenait en ces quelques mots: la santé de Mrs Collins s'altéra brutalement, sans raison apparente. Elle fut à l'extrémité, on ne lui pensait que peu de jours à vivre encore à cause de terribles crises d'agitation qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer une fièvre ardente. Dans cet état elle nommait souvent son amie, elle la réclamait avec une force qui montrait combien elle lui était toujours attachée. Ces affreux combats contre un ennemi invisible et si puissant la laissaient parfois dans une apathie peut- être plus effrayante encore.

Heureusement, un nouveau jour s'était levé et Mrs Collins était revenue à elle, non sans quelques soubresauts et un air de grand chagrin. Une nouvelle aube aussi pour deux bretteurs dont les contours se découpaient nettement sur le clair horizon de Rosings Park.

_**A suivre**_

***** (Pierre-Augustin Caron de Beaumarchais, correspondance entre lui- même et Amélie Houret de La Morinaie, entre 1787 et 1799.) Ce sont les mots d'Amélie).

****** Orgueil et préjugés, volume II, chapitre XI. La proposition de Mr Darcy à Elizabeth Bennet.

******* Orgueil et préjugés, volume II, Lettre de Mr Darcy à Elizabeth Bennet.

********Orgueil et préjugés,volume II,chapitre Ier.

*********Les liaisons dangereuses, Lettre 81, de la Marquise de Merteuil au vicomte de valmont.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à vous, opiniâtres lectrices/ lecteurs,

Voici le morceau de bravoure... qui a exigé une grande quantité de recherches diverses, livresques et cinématographiques. J'ai ainsi découvert un film de Ridley Scott absolument fascinant intitulé "Les duellistes" et le très célèbre "Barry Lyndon" de Stanley Kubrick. Je me suis fortement inspirée de ces ambiances et décors somptueux pour la première partie de ce chapitre. Cette fois- ci, je rends également un hommage vibrant à Pouchkine, immense écrivain russe... mort en duel.

J'ai comme d'habitude mêlé des extraits des deux romans auxquels se réfèrent cette histoire. J'en profite ^pour glisser un clin d'œil à Mimija, pour la lettre 113 des Liaisons dangereuses... Encore merci à toutes ces belles âmes qui m'encouragent si gentiment.

J'espère que vous serez satisfait(e)s par tous ces mots...

Bien amicalement,

Calazzi.

Petits messages personnels et bienveillants:

**Lolelie**: Je compatis... et te conjure de ne pas tomber trop longtemps dans les affres d'un romantisme poignant! Je suis bien navrée d'être en partie responsable d'une désillusion... Pardon...

**Chiara- Elise**: Je ne sais lequel choisir: éclaire- moi, s'il te plaît.

Décidément je ne peux qu'admirer une telle perspicacité... une telle avidité intellectuelle, une si limpide compréhension du "sens romanesque"! Comme tu l'as bien décrypté et annoncé, les événements vont forcer nos personnages à se rencontrer... en tous cas à se rapprocher, à dévoiler une partie d'eux ou de leur jeu. Cela se complique pour tout le monde,"auteur(e)" compris(e)... mais quelle aventure...

Ah, j'oubliais: nul besoin de s'auto- flageller... surtout lorsque l'on est capable de produire de tels commentaires! Merci de nous faire partager si intimement et si complètement les réflexions que cet étrange objet génère en ton esprit, Elise ou Chiara. Je reconnais certaines des miennes, évidemment.

**«Que tous ceux qui veulent mourir lèvent le doigt.»*** _  
_

**Kent, an 1774.**

Le cœur de Darcy se mit à battre violemment, il se réfugia dans sa chambre pour s'habiller en conséquence, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait. Cette crapule avait insulté sa famille, ainsi que les valeurs auxquelles il était attaché, et d'une telle façon qu'aucun doute ne subsistait sur un éventuel malentendu. Il faisait face à la fenêtre où il aperçut brièvement le reflet de son visage, il lui sembla que ce n'était point le sien, ou alors déformé. Ses yeux lui paraissaient disproportionnés, et aussi sombres que la nuit la plus noire; sa bouche ne formait plus qu'un pli qui barrait fermement le bas de son visage. Il détourna son regard de la vitre.

Il finit de s'habiller bien vite et se rendit chez l'intendant de sa tante afin de lui demander son concours pour les modalités du duel, à commencer par le choix des témoins, le lieu de la rencontre et tout autre détail quoiqu'il ne fût même pas sept heures du matin.

La campagne s'éclairait timidement, les pâles rayons du soleil perçaient ça et là un bosquet d'arbres ou un buisson encore luisant, alors qu'une légère brume persistait à voiler l'horizon. La fraîcheur matinale le fit frémir de la tête aux pieds. Le pré offrait toute son étendue boueuse aux deux belligérants qui avaient résolu de s'affronter en un duel à l'épée, encadrés par des témoins encore ensommeillés mais néanmoins aux mines solennelles. Les minutes passaient, comme étirées par la gravité des circonstances qui avaient conduit ces hommes blafards en pleine campagne, à une heure bien matinale pour leurs activités habituelles. Ce fut le roulement chaotique d'un attelage s'approchant du groupe qui mit fin à cette tension croissante. Enfin, l'affrontement aurait lieu et tout serait fini.

Darcy avait perdu la notion du temps, quelle heure pouvait- il être? Il avait soif, sa bouche sèche rendait toute tentative de discussion désagréable. Il conservait une expression fermée qui semblait intimider les autres hommes. D'ailleurs qu'auraient- ils bien pu se dire? La colère avait planté ses griffes au plus profond de son être et jetait sa puissance confuse et brûlante sur chaque pensée qui parvenait à son esprit. Qu'aurait- il pu répondre à des commentaires éclairés sur ce type d'affrontement, s'habillant des principes soi- disant immuables que sont l'honneur et la réparation de l'offense subie? Que dans ce ridicule exercice belliciste et sévèrement puni par les autorités réside la futilité des hommes? Des adultes par ailleurs intelligents et cultivés qui ne contiennent plus leur colère... Non, il n'ignorait rien de tout cela mais même s'il n'avait jamais tué un être humain, Darcy ne pouvait absoudre celui qui avait gravement fait offense au nom qu'il portait si fièrement. La personnalité même du Vicomte, sa morgue et sa cruauté habilement maquillée, le contraignaient à cette outrance. Aucun compromis, aucune résolution heureuse ne pouvait rétablir ce qui avait été traitreusement dérobé.

La voiture du Vicomte chassa les quelques moutons qui paissaient encore tranquillement à l'orée du pré.

Ils allaient donc se battre.

Darcy ressentait encore plus fortement la soif, Il avait la sensation que sa langue était faite de papier épais et avait gonflé. Il entendait des pas presque étouffés par l'herbe grasse et la boue, puis des voix d'hommes. Les témoins se mettaient d'accord sur l'ensemble des conditions régissant le pugilat.

Soudain, il fut saisi par une question insupportable: «Est- ce la peur qui m'envahit?». Son cœur s'emballait encore, à la seule pensée que ce pût être vrai. Après tout que savait- il des habitudes de Valmont? Un tel personnage devait avoir combattu plus d'une victime en duel... Peut- être était-il même une fine lame connue dans tout Paris. Il soupira, quitta la position où il avait décidé d'attendre et se mit à marcher de long en large, comme pour s'échauffer. Qu'importait qu'il ait peur... puisqu'il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la mort même s'il fallait y aller à genoux. La marche lui redonnait une vigueur bienvenue, et bien qu'il soit profondément ému, il se mit à contempler la nature alentour. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux sur cette vie frémissante et bruissante qui faisait partie, comme lui, du grand cycle de la vie.

_«Messieurs êtes- vous prêts?_

_-Oui!»_ Les deux duellistes avaient répondu d'une même voix forte, comme pour s'intimider mutuellement ou peut- être pour s'armer de courage.

Darcy s'était positionné le premier, après qu'on lui ait ôté sa veste puis que l'on se soit assuré qu'il ne portait aucun objet protecteur. Le Français lui fit face, tout de blanc vêtu, l'élégance encore chevillée au corps même en ce jour funeste. Chacun tenait l'épée haute, prêt à combattre.

Ils s'approchèrent à portée de lame, chacun brandissant la sienne face à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'entrecroisent en un ballet étrange où les cliquetis rythmaient cette élégante chorégraphie qui ne prendrait fin qu'aux premières gouttes de sang versées.

_«Prenez garde, Darcy, je profiterai de la moindre inattention de votre part!_ Cet arrogant dandy paradait encore jusque dans l'arène.

_-Appliquez- vous à votre défense, Vicomte... car je n'ai... pas... l'intention de démériter! _Valmont évita de justesse la lame qui déchira sa manche.»

Darcy avait toujours pratiqué l'escrime et se concentrait sur son expérience des compétitions et entraînements avec son maître d'arme, pour rendre ses coups plus sûrs. Un homme enragé ne pouvait espérer vaincre, seul celui qui avait acquis la maîtrise de sa main pouvait l'escompter. L'un poursuivait l'autre, celui- ci esquivant l'autre à brûle pourpoint, les épées frappant de plus en plus lourdement l'air encore frais de la paisible campagne. Darcy contemplait son adversaire, sa chemise blanche froissée, la cravate défaite, les cheveux en bataille, la pâleur de son visage. Il savait intuitivement qu'il lui tendait un miroir, car la fatigue et la détermination qu'il lisait sur sa physionomie devait également se dégager de ses moindres mouvements, un peu plus brutaux à chaque coup porté. Les témoins suivaient obstinément les deux silhouettes bondissantes, de plus en plus semblables dans leur acharnement et leur volonté d'en finir. Les lames brillaient d'un éclat singulier au milieu de ce voile terne étendu tout autour d'eux. Silhouettes solitaires évoluant en un corps à corps de plus en plus rapproché. Son pied glissa sur la face lisse d'une pierre, il rétablit de justesse son équilibre, mais pas assez rapidement pour dévier l'épée de son adversaire qui effleura la chair de son épaule.

Le souffle haletant, il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front, menaçant de l'aveugler. Puis l'esprit possédé par le furieux désir d'en terminer, son corps tout entier vibrait, il crut même s'entendre crier, il se précipita droit sur son rival. Sa lame ne rencontra qu'une faible résistance. Il s'était écroulé sans fracas. C'était fini. Même si sa conscience n'enregistrait plus rien de ce qui le concernait, il était sourd et écrasé par la fatigue. Une voix pressante lui demandait comment il se sentait, s'il n'était pas blessé. Il fit non de la tête mais son interlocuteur semblait n'avoir pas compris et il sentit des mains chaudes le palper, sans doute à la recherche d'une plaie secrète. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir lâché son arme mais ses mains étaient vides et tremblantes maintenant.

Il s'était assis sur une souche d'arbre, lorsqu'on lui mit dans les mains une bouteille, ses dents s'entrechoquaient par moments ce qui rendit ses mouvements malaisés. «Dieu merci», pensa- t- il car ce fut un véritable brasier qui lui brûla l'estomac puis gagna tous ses membres. Il saisit de nouveau la bouteille, d'une main plus assurée et avala goulument de longues gorgées. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Tout lui semblait surnaturel, il était perdu dans le chuchotement des feuilles totalement dévouées au vent qui venait de se lever.

N'ayant aucune information sur le sort de son adversaire, il se releva péniblement, les jambes douloureuses et rejoignit le groupe d'hommes qui s'était formé au- dessus du corps de Valmont. L'un d'eux s'écarta pour le laisser passer, Darcy fut frappé par la quantité de sang qui avait recouvert une grande partie de son visage, de ses cheveux emmêlés et de son habit. L'un des témoins, probablement le médecin, s'affairait, donnait des ordres afin qu'on laissa impérativement respirer le blessé, qui paraissait déjà mort tant sa pâleur évoquait celle d'un cadavre. Darcy découvrit une plaie béante d'où semblait s'enfuir son dernier souffle de vie. Il ne put réprimer le haut le cœur qui s'empara de lui, il s'empressa de s'éloigner et se tenant au tronc d'un robuste chêne, qui avait dû voir bien des scènes similaires à celle- ci, répandit sur le sol tout ce qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. La seule pensée qui occupait à présent son esprit se résumait à ceci: «Aujourd'hui j'ai tué un homme.»

Ils transportèrent la dépouille dans la voiture de Darcy, plus confortable de leur point de vue probablement. Le Vicomte avait reçu une blessure très préoccupante au niveau du crâne lorsque touché par la pointe de son rival, il avait perdu l'équilibre et dans sa chute, sa tête avait heurté une pierre fort mal située. Le médecin avait déjà officié avec force bandages extraits de sa sacoche et ne savait pas se prononcer avec certitude sur un quelconque pronostic.

En son for intérieur, Darcy ne trouvait aucun réconfort, aucune consolation personnelle à avoir participé puis remporté une bataille aussi vaine. Pourquoi cela lui était-il arrivé à lui? Il ne s'agissait que d'assouvir une vengeance, rien de plus, où l'honneur avait- il pu se loger dans les sombres détours de son âme? Désormais son esprit serait habité par cette image sépulcrale d'un corps qu'il avait lui- même profané. De quelle différence aujourd'hui pouvait- il répondre entre l'homme de qualité et le barbare? La même rage les animait. Alors quoi, toutes ces années d'instruction, de réflexion, d'anoblissement de l'âme et de l'esprit l'avait finalement ramené à son être primitif? Diable, il fallait laisser cela à présent et prendre des décisions concernant le moribond. Grotesque ordalie... corps à corps contre nature digne d'un autre âge. Dieu n'avait rien à voir ici, alors, qui lui accorderait le pardon pour ce qu'il avait fait? Il parcourait sans cesse le même trajet, insensible à ce qui l'environnait, perdu dans le gouffre qui s'était révélé avec le sang versé. Que faire de Valmont? Allait- il mourir? Quel dessein pervers avait mené ce féru de salons parisiens au fin fond de cette campagne où il avait habilement œuvré pour prolonger son séjour. Dans quel but? Il ne parvenait pas à assembler toutes ces pièces pour former un ensemble cohérent. De quelque manière qu'il assemblât ces éléments, il en arrivait toujours à la conclusion que cette fine fleur du libertinage avait délibérément choisi Rosings Park.

De multiples questions tournoyaient en son esprit, sans relâche, il se sentait au bord de l'épuisement. Il se décida pour ce qui lui parut alors le moins irrémédiable et fit part à ses compagnons de son plan. Les convaincre ne fut pas la moindre des bataillesdans laquelle il dut s'engager mais il réussit cependant à vaincre les réticences, appréciant autant que possible le soutien de George, l'un des témoins du Vicomte. Tout fut doncscellé au milieu de ce pré où deux sorts venaient de s'unir intimement. Après le duel, il s'était lancé un nouveau défi dans le seul but de dissimuler l'état alarmant dans lequel il avait précipité son ennemi. Dans quelle mesure pouvait- il se fier à son secrétaire? N'ayant plus la maîtrise absolue de son destin, il avait fini par se résoudre à endosser un déguisement, sous couvert du silence du plus fidèle serviteur. Quelle hérésie!

De retour dans la voiture il eut la conviction que tout était changé en lui, comme une nouvelle blessure intime et définitive.

**Londres, an 1774.**

Caroline Bingley, avec l'appui de Mrs Hurst, interrompit le cours de son repas pour confronter son frère à des propos qu'elle jugeait fort déraisonnables et ennuyeux compte tenu des plans qu'elle avait elle- même imaginés.

_**«**** Au fait Charles êtes- vous sérieux quand vous parlez**__ de retour prochainement __**à Netherfield? - Je vous en conjure, avant d'arrêter votre décision, prenez l'avis de cette assemblée; **_**- **elle jeta un regard appuyé à sa sœur aînée ainsi qu'à son époux mollement assoupi bien calé entre la table et son siège - _**ou je me trompe fort, ou certains parmi nous considéreraient **__un retour précoce __**plus comme une punition que comme un plaisir.**_

_**-Si c'est à Darcy que vous pensez,**_** s'écria son frère, **_**il est libre **__de rester à Londres, __**si tel est son désir- mais pour ce qui est **__de Netherfield, __**l'affaire est entendue; dès **__**que **__j'en aurai fini avec mes affaires ici, j'organiserai mon départ pour le Hertfordshire et ses aimables habitants. _Son sourire en disait bien assez long sur les «aimables» personnes auxquelles il pensait alors. _Songez Caroline, qu'à cause de votre soudain entêtement à vouloir me suivre, je n'ai pu présenter mes hommages à mes chers voisins. Dieu sait ce qu'ils ont pu imaginer! _Il laissa s'exhaler un soupir, déjà de retour en pensée dans cette région qu'il affectionnait tant depuis peu.

_-La saison à Londres __**me plairait mille fois plus,**_** répondit- elle,** _Charles, vous savez pour quelles raisons nous avons pris le parti de fermer Netherfield. D'ailleurs, je me dois de vous informer que ma correspondante de Meryton évoque, dans sa dernière lettre, une troublante affaire dont la plus jeune des demoiselles Bennet serait la principale protagoniste. _Miss Bingley ménageait ses effets, attendant que son frère condescende à la prier fébrilement de lui faire part de la teneur de ce brûlant secret.

_-Caroline, je ne crois pas que le recours aux ragots dispensés par et pour de vieilles femmes aigries puissent nous fournir une quelconque matière à discussion. _Il avait trouvé refuge près d'une fenêtre d'où il contemplait la pluie qui se répandait rageusement sur les trottoirs brillants.

_-Pourtant, le mariage soudain avec un parfait inconnu, sans fortune, étranger de surcroît, dans une contrée éloignée de celle où résident ses proches... semble signifier que l'honneur d'une certaine famille a échappé de peu à une terrible tempête. _Caroline s'était levée, visiblement contrariée que son frère l'ait contrainte à persifler de façon si directe. _Quand Mr Darcy l'apprendra, il ne pourra qu'en tirer les conséquences que la bienséance impose... _le simple fait de prononcer le nom de son ami froissa le léger voile d'orgueil derrière lequel Bingley s'était avancé pour affirmer sa décision.

_-Je ne connais rien d'aussi inconfortable que __la désapprobation __d'un ami pour lequel l'orgueil est posé en principe de vie qui sous- tend chaque mouvement, chaque pensée d'un homme de qualité. _Charles hésitait, Caroline se garda bien de triompher. _Alors, soit, j'attendrai Darcy avant de me mettre en route. Êtes- vous enfin satisfaite ma chère sœur?_

_-Charles! J'applaudis votre sagesse... _elle s'autorisa un sourire, _et me réjouis de l'arrivée imminente de notre ami bien sûr. J'espère qu'il aura amené avec lui cette chère Georgiana, il faut absolument que je lui déclare combien sa présence m'a manqué durant ces longues semaines où nous sommes restés confinés à la campagne. _Elle s'était levée et marchait le plus élégamment possible le long de la table, déjà prête à mettre en valeur sa gracieuse silhouette.

_-Bien sûr... En attendant, je vous serai reconnaissant de ne plus aborder ce sujet avec qui que ce soit.» _Il reprit nerveusement son journal, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

****** **Entre Darcy et lui existait une amitié très solide, malgré leurs caractères totalement opposés. Bingley s'attachait Darcy par son caractère facile, franc, malléable, bien qu'aucun de ces traits ne pût offrir de contraste plus fort avec ceux de Darcy, et bien que ce dernier ne parût jamais mécontent de ce qu'il avait reçu en partage. Sur la force du sentiment d'affection de Darcy, à son égard, Bingley n'entretenait aucun doute et, de son jugement, il avait l'opinion la plus haute. Pour l'intelligence, Darcy avait l'avantage. Bingley n'en manquait pas, mais Darcy était habile homme. Il était à la fois hautain, réservé et très exigeant, et ses manières, bien que celles d'un homme bien élevé, n'étaient guère engageantes. Sur ce point, son ami avait un avantage considérable. Où qu'il allât, Bingley était assuré d'être aimé; Darcy, lui, ne cessait de déplaire.

**Lettre d'Elizabeth (Paris) à Jane (Longbourn):**

_**«**Très chère Jane,_

_Réjouissons- nous car maintenant c'est certain, je vais retourner très bientôt à Londres accompagnée de Cécile et Mme de Volanges! Ce séjour permettra à ma «protégée» de se familiariser avec les mœurs de notre pays. J'espère que nos coutumes n'effrayeront pas cette charmante jeune fille dont monsieur Voltaire aurait pu dire qu'elle a été *__*__« élevée dans un couvent par des imbéciles qui nous apprennent ce qu'il faut ignorer, et qui nous laissent ignorer ce qu'il faut apprendre.» Non, Jane, n'imagine pas que je dénigre ni la personnalité des enfants confiés aux religieuses, ni ces dernières... même s'il est vrai que l'esprit de ce philosophe franchit allègrement les limites et prend souvent le parti contraire à ce qu'il est ordinairement convenu de penser. Tu peux être rassurée: je_ _suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que son point de vue apparaît trop tranché, trop définitif pour pouvoir s'accommoder des nuances que l'on rencontre dans la réalité. Néanmoins, je crois son avis intéressant pour ce qui concerne l'éducation des jeunes filles, qui est rarement discuté et encore moins contesté, ici ou ailleurs. Ce brillant esprit a également écrit sur notre vaillant pays et je t'en copie un extrait afin que tu l'apprécies davantage:_ ***** **_**«C'est la liberté de penser qui a fait éclore, chez les Anglais, tant d'excellents livres; c'est parce que les esprits ont été éclairés qu'ils ont été hardis; c'est parce qu'ils ont été hardis qu'on a donné des prix à ceux qui feraient passer les mers à leurs blés; c'est cette liberté qui a fait fleurir tous les arts, et qui a couvert l'Océan de vaisseaux.(...) ils ont donné les logarithmes, la position de trois mille étoiles, l'aberration de la lumière, la connaissance physique de cette lumière même, le calcul qu'on appelle de l'infini, et la loi mathématique par laquelle tous les globes du monde gravitent les uns sur les autres. Il faut avouer que la Sorbonne, quoique très supérieure, n'a pas encore fait de telles découvertes.» **__Comment pourrions- nous contester tant de __magnanimité__?_

_Maintenant, ma chère sœur, je n'ai pour me faire une idée des Bingley que tes témoignages et l'analyse que j'en fais, avec le plus de recul possible. Contrairement à ce __que ta bonté naturelle te porte à croire, les sœurs de ce charmant jeune homme_ _******ont beaucoup d'autres choses à lui souhaiter: fortune, situation plus considérables encore; épouse nantie de la conséquence que donnent l'argent, grandes alliances et orgueil. **__**Ma chère Jane, tu es trop bonne! Ta douceur et ton abnégation sont vraiment angéliques.**__Tandis que moi, __**plus je vois le monde, moins il me satisfait; chaque jour me renforce dans l'idée que le caractère de tous est inconséquent, et qu'on ne peut se fier à ce qui se passe pour mérite ou bon sens. **__**Je t'assure, tu ne réussiras pas, par égard pour une seule personne, à changer le sens de mots comme principes et intégrité; tu n'essaieras pas non plus de te convaincre, ou de me convaincre, moi, qu'égoïsme et prudence sont même chose, et que l'inconscience devant le danger assure le bonheur.**_

_J'en reviens à Voltaire: __*****«Les vrais gens de lettres et les vrais philosophes ont beaucoup plus mérité du genre humain que les Orphée, les Hercule et les Thésée: car il est plus beau et plus difficile d'arracher des hommes civilisés à leurs préjugés que de civiliser des hommes grossiers, plus rare de corriger que d'instituer.» **_

_Dans l'une de tes lettres tu as écrit: **Très souvent c'est notre vanité, et elle seule, qui nous abuse. Les femmes voient dans l'admiration qui leur est témoignée plus de choses qu'il n'y en a vraiment. **Je te réponds ici: **Et les hommes les y** **encouragent. **Mais également que **sans vouloir faire le mal, ou rendre les autres malheureux, l'erreur est toutefois possible, comme l'est aussi le chagrin.** N'aie crainte, ma chère sœur, je te laisserai **voir cela sous le meilleur jour, celui qui rend les choses** acceptables. En attendant de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, je n'écrirai plus un mot sur cette affaire de peur de te peiner._

_Ma très chère Jane, **j'ai l'impression de ne t'avoir jamais rendu justice, ni aimée autant que tu le mérites. Rares sont ceux que j'aime vraiment, et encore plus rares ceux que j'estime; **j'espère donc que tu accueilleras sans réserve cet aveu et mon admiration sans faille._

_PS: J'ai mis deux jours à t'écrire et je peux donc te faire part de la primeur de l'information du jour: Mme de Volanges étant empêchée par un contretemps judiciaire, mineur mais qui requiert sa présence en France, c'est Mme de Merteuil qui nous accompagnera. J'espère évidemment que vous pourrez faire connaissance!_

_Je te dis à très bientôt, etc.»_

****** Entre Elizabeth et Charlotte, il y avait une gêne qui leur ferma toutes deux la bouche** sur le sujet qui avait failli la mener au tombeau. **Elizabeth eut le sentiment très net que plus jamais n'existerait entre elles de véritable confiance.**

Si la première éprouvait toute la compassion dont elle était capable en la circonstance, elle ne pouvait comprendre les choix sentimentaux de son amie. Elle rangea soigneusement le dernier billet que Mrs Collins lui avait fait parvenir afin de lui annoncer cette bonne nouvelle qui ravit toute épouse confortablement installée dans une maison notamment si elle est arrangée par une bien généreuse collatrice. Elizabeth avait ressenti des émotions dont la violence l'avait elle- même surprise, à la lecture de ce qui lui paraissait le pire des châtiments pour une femme adultère abandonnée par son amant. Cependant, celle-ci s'était appliquée dans le libellé de son message, aucun doute n'était permis: l'heure était aux réjouissances.

**Londres, an 1774.**

_« Enfin ma chère,_ _cessez cette hypocrisie sous prétexte de bienséance. N'oubliez pas que je connais votre esprit féru d'impertinence maintenant._ Elle tenait gentiment le bras de sa jeune compagne, son beau visage tourné vers elle afin de lui offrir un sourire désarmant. _Allons, répondez, s'il vous plaît..._

_-Marquise, je reprendrai à mon compte les mots de l'un de vos compatriotes: _**_** __Enfin, quand elle se vit à cet âge où l'on dit que les belles femmes qui ont de l'esprit passent d'un trône à l'autre, elle voulut lire. _**Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de les apprendre, ces mots s'étaient littéralement imprimés en son esprit, convaincue d'emblée par leur mordante cruauté.

_-Oh, monsieur Voltaire a su vous séduire, mademoiselle Elizabeth. Alors vous êtes certainement d'accord avec mon propos: ********* **C'est de quarante à cinquante ans que le désespoir de voir leur figure se flétrir, la rage de se sentir obligées d'abandonner des prétentions et des plaisirs auxquels elles tiennent encore, rendent presque toutes les**_ _**femmes bégueules et acariâtres. Il leur faut ce long intervalle pour faire en entier ce grand sacrifice: mais dès qu'il est consommé, toutes se partagent en deux classes. **_Elle fit une pause, laissant l'occasion à son interlocutrice de préparer une réponse. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

_-Oh, je crois savoir où vous voulez aller Marquise. _Elizabeth prenait la pose de celle qui s'applique à réfléchir, comme un acte inhabituel et éminemment laborieux. _Et bien, je dirais... qu'il y a celles qui n'ont rien cultivé à côté de leur jolie silhouette et les autres, certainement plus rares, qui ont reçu en héritage des qualités leur permettant d'élever leur esprit._

_-Je vous félicite ma chère, et je conviens avec vous que la classe __**la plus nombreuse, celle des femmes qui n'ont eu pour elles que leur figure et leur jeunesse, tombe dans une imbécile apathie qui ne s'émeut plus que pour le jeu et pour quelques pratiques de dévotion; celle- là est toujours ennuyeuse, souvent grondeuse, quelquefois un peu tracassière, mais rarement méchante. **_Son regard caressait les silhouettes de quelques spécimens, installés autour des tables de jeux et dont la volubilité composait un parfait écran aux moqueries de leurs observatrices. _**On ne peut pas dire non plus que ces femmes soient ou ne soient pas sévères: sans idées et sans consistance, elles répètent, sans le comprendre et indifféremment, tout ce qu'elles entendent dire, et restent par elles- mêmes absolument nulles. **_

_-Ma foi, Madame, vous n'épargnez personne! Mais dites- m'en plus sur la seconde classe, je vous prie car j'espère m'y reconnaître. _Elizabeth éprouvait un plaisir coupable à partager de telles paroles avec une femme qu'elle connaissait depuis peu de temps mais aussi parce que ces propos s'appliquaient à un grand nombre de ses relations et s'apparentaient à un manquement aux règles de bienséance, voire au respect dû à tout individu.

_-Mademoiselle, vous n'avez point de respect pour mes effets! Attendez- moi un instant! Allons, voilà, je vous dis la suite de mon idée. **L'autre classe beaucoup plus rare, mais véritablement précieuse, est celle des femmes qui, ayant eu un caractère et n'ayant pas négligé de nourrir leur raison, savent se créer une existence, quand celle de la nature leur manque; et prennent le parti de mettre à leur esprit les pompons qu'elles employaient avant pour leur figure. Celles- ci ont pour l'ordinaire le jugement très sain, et l'esprit à la fois solide, gai et gracieux. Elles remplacent les charmes séduisants par l'attachante bonté, et encore par l'enjouement dont le charme augmente en proportion de l'âge: c'est ainsi qu'elles parviennent en quelque sorte à se rapprocher de la jeunesse en s'en faisant aimer. **_

_-Ce sont là les conclusions de votre fréquentation des femmes vieillissantes? _

_-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, ma jeune amie. Cessons là notre bavardage médisant et retournons au milieu de ces braves gens.»_

Alors qu'elle se préparait pour la nuit, se remémorant cet échange avec Mme de Merteuil, Elizabeth souriait encore, comme une enfant savourant quelques miettes d'un biscuit interdit. Elle referma son livre avec regret, éteignit la chandelle et tenta de chasser les pénibles pensées qui l'assaillaient à l'idée de rencontrer le lendemain sa sœur et son mari, de passage à Londres avant de regagner le Derbyshire où l'attendait son nouvel employeur.

_**A suivre**_

*****Cyrano de Bergerac, Edmond Rostand, 1897.

******Voltaire, Femmes soyez soumises à vos maris, 1768.

*******Voltaire, Réflexions pour les sots, Voltaire,1760.

********Orgueil & Préjugés.

*********Les Liaisons dangereuses, Lettre 113 de la Marquise de Merteuil au Vicomte de Valmont, Laclos.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord: veuillez accepter mes chaleureux remerciements pour vos précieux commentaires.

Voici le dernier avatar... issu de mon imagination dépravée, avec un peu de retard, que j'espère vous me pardonnerez. Ce chapitre vous permettra de mieux saisir les raisons du héros de ces dames, j'ai nommé Darcy. Espérons que Machiavel ne se retournera pas dans sa tombe pour les quelques références déshonorantes que je me suis autorisées.

Vous êtes prié(e)s de lâcher la bride à votre propre fantaisie car LA rencontre aura bientôt lieu.

Bonne lecture.

Invariablement, Calazzi.

Encore quelques brefs messages personnels:

**Jenny**: Is it an SOS or an order? "Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame." Sorry for the suffering and All my thanks for the compliment... truly.

**Angela**: Dois- je te remercier de m'encourager à piller ouvertement toutes ces œuvres? j'ai décidé que cela m'arrangeait, donc je me saisis allègrement de cet encouragement pour dévoiler mon penchant iconoclaste!

Alors merci Madame- Mademoiselle, de soutenir mes vains efforts...

oooooooooo

**«Si l'on n'est pas maître de ses sentiments, au moins on l'est de sa conduite. »***

**Londres, an 1774**

_«Le Vicomte n'aurait pas dit cela... Le Vicomte n'aurait pas agi ainsi … _Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus contenir son agacement, sa physionomie toute entière l'exprimait librement et semblait amuser son interlocuteur paisiblement affalé dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier caressait pensivement sa moustache afin de dissimuler le sourire qu'il ne pouvait réprimer. _George, pour l'amour de Dieu: cessez ce langage! Reprenez- moi, corrigez mes erreurs mais je vous l'ordonne: ne faites plus référence à lui de manière aussi directe!_

_-Bien monsieur, puisque vous l'ordonnez, je me contenterai de rectifier les incohérences criantes... de la plus anonyme façon. _Darcy se retourna brusquement pour affronter le regard de son nouvel employé... se trouvant lui- même un peu trop sensible à la raillerie à peine voilée. Il parut hésiter, puis ses traits s'adoucirent très légèrement. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche.

_-Je saisis d'ailleurs l'occasion pour vous remercier de tout le soin et de l'énergie que vous avez déjà mis dans la réalisation de ce plan insensé. Comme vous le savez, j'ai pris cette résolution afin de m'assurer que tout danger était écarté pour ma famille. Le seul moyen à ma disposition étant d'endosser l'identité du Vicomte le temps de sa convalescence ou de son trépas... _Manifestement, ses pensées l'avaient mené jusqu'au chevet de son ennemi. _Mais, continuons George, si vous voulez bien, car j'ai vraiment peu d'habiletés en ce domaine et le temps m'est compté. Reprenons._

_-Très bien, Monsieur, n'oubliez jamais qu'en toute circonstance, le libertin part du principe que le bonheur consiste dans le plaisir et qu'une fois saisi, avec la plus grande dextérité, il faut savoir en profiter. _George se flattait de jouer le rôle de mentor auprès de ce gentilhomme. Il aurait certainement apprécié pouvoir s'en prévaloir auprès d'un public, même restreint... mais non, il fallait préserver le secret et cacher sa revanche.

_-En quelques mots, vous affirmez que pour cette espèce d'hommes, le bonheur ne serait qu'une somme de plaisirs? Ainsi donc la fin justifierait les moyens? _Mieux comprendre leurs buts ne faisait que l'en écarter. S'il pouvait admettre que certains individus prisaient la facilité et la satisfaction immédiate des sens, la perversité en revanche ne comptait pas parmi les fautes excusables à ses yeux._ Si la situation n'impliquait pas de victimes innocentes, je verrais bien là une libre adaptation des leçons de Machiavel appliquée à la séduction plutôt qu'à la politique et à la gouvernance des peuples. _

_-Vous avez sans doute raison de les rapprocher car si le plaisir est pris en partie dans le jeu et tous les artifices élaborés pour y parvenir, il ne peut se substituer à la jouissance de la victoire. _George se rêvait stratège, remportant des victoires invisibles partout où son désir le dicterait.

_-Mmh... cependant, je crois que la mise en relation s'arrête là car si le but est de maintenir son autorité pour l'un, pour l'autre, le dessein est tout différent, à l'image de Dom Juan lui- même, une fois le plaisir atteint par la conquête, on s'empresse d'abandonner par ennui ou lassitude et l'on passe à la proie suivante. _Darcy tentait de se détacher de ce qu'impliquaient ses propres mots mais la manœuvre était malaisée pour un homme dont la droiture était un argument pour se faire apprécier d'autrui.

_-Vous êtes amateur de chasse vous- même, n'est- ce pas? Nous parlons de chasse aux plaisirs ... Imaginez- vous dans les mêmes dispositions, seule la nature du gibier varie. Celui dont nous parlons s'avère bien plus intéressant et complexe. _Les yeux de George pétillaient, un air gourmand plaqué sur sa figure. Darcy était fasciné par cette métamorphose si subtile qu'il ne l'avait pas vu s'installer. La réminiscence possédait l'étonnant pouvoir de transfigurer son heureux bénéficiaire.

_-Votre Insolence n'a d'égale que votre légèreté, George. Et vous vous convainquez que c'est le prix à payer de votre liberté? Mais il me semble, à moi, que ce sont les autres qui en paient le prix, jamais vous, les jouisseurs. La morale de cet hédonisme se situe dans le profit que l'on prend à jouer ainsi, à exercer l'art du détournement. Car il s'agit bien de cela, George, de dévier un être de son chemin, en exerçant un contrôle si subtil, que la victime s'imagine être maîtresse de ses choix. Mais il n' en est rien... car la ruse du chasseur s'exprime dans ce raffinement de l'intelligence qui lui fait anticiper le prochain mouvement de sa proie tout en ne le lui faisant pas percevoir. _Ses traits s'étaient de nouveau durcis, il passait la main dans sa chevelure abondante qu'il laissait pousser depuis quelque temps._ Décidément, je n'aime pas ce que je découvre. Ce que je pouvais mettre sur le compte d'un manque de contrôle de soi, appartient plutôt à la corruption de l'esprit._

_-Monsieur Darcy, c'est un plaisir vital auquel prétend le libertin._ Il avait marqué une pause afin d'offrir une certaine gravité à ses propos. _Une question de vie ou de mort en somme. Pour lui, se sentir vivant c'est être conquérant, à chaque instant de sa vie. Il se situe dans l'action et non dans la passivité et la contemplation. Il lui faut n'importe quoi pour se distraire... l'inaction c'est l'ennui et l'ennui c'est l'enfer du libertin. _Sa belle humeur avait disparu, visiblement il revendiquait une part de ce bonheur individuel.

_-Alors plus aucun sens des responsabilités n'est requis ... et encore moins de morale, évidemment, enfin hormis une morale des plaisirs. Il s'agit d'un égocentrisme qui ne recherche que sa propre satisfaction, ni plus ni moins. _Darcy arpentait son bureau à grands pas, sa nervosité croissait au même rythme que ses découvertes.

_-Disons que cela répond à la nécessité d'instaurer un nouvel ordre du monde. Une liberté de conduite pour chacun, homme ou femme, en dehors de toute considération religieuse. _George s'étonnait lui- même, il n'avait jamais partagé ses propres réflexions avec le Vicomte. Cet Anglais lui offrait la possibilité de discuter ouvertement et honnêtement, nulle trace de condescendance dans sa façon de le considérer.

_-Cette quête incessante, obstinée vous isole totalement puisque vous nuisez nécessairement à autrui pour y accéder. _Il s'était arrêté, faisant face à son interlocuteur._ Aucune amitié sincère ne peut rapprocher un libertin d'un autre car la rivalité l'empêche. _Son regard interrogateur semblait le prier de démentir ce constat.

_-Le sérieux que vous voulez opposer à cette philosophie de vie, serait l'ennui, ce qui gâcherait le plaisir de vivre. _George_ é_tait quelque peu déstabilisé par le raisonnement de Darcy et souhaitait mettre un terme à cette conversation devenue trop sérieuse pour son goût. _Allons, reprenons les notions de psychologie de la femme. Rappelez- moi le premier principe, voulez- vous. _George s'était levé et parcourait la pièce à son tour, trop heureux de se dégourdir les jambes après tant d'inactivité.

_-Pfff... voyons... le plus important, m'avez- vous dit...: le charme! _Son visage avait retrouvé la concentration due à l'effort qu'il faisait pour s'approprier des concepts qui ne lui étaient pas naturels. _Ce qui signifie en d'autres mots, l'assurance, ou encore la certitude de celui qui agit, d'être dans son bon droit, enfin que cela va de soi. _

_-Très bien, et pour vous l'apparence de cette qualité fera bien l'affaire, on ne vous demande pas d'y croire mais de le faire croire aux autres...» _

Ces deux- là avaient fort à faire depuis que le maître de Pemberley avait conçu dans la folie d'un instant de prendre la place du Vicomte de Valmont. George, promptement marié à une jeune fille anglaise (qui avait de peu échappé à un terrible scandale), avait officiellement accepté un poste de secrétaire auprès de Darcy afin de préserver les attaches familiales de celle qui avait_ ravi son cœur_, et son avenir de libertin. Depuis ce jour funeste dans le Kent, au cours duquel le corps de Valmont avait été emmené discrètement en un lieu secret, ils passaient la plupart de leurs journées ensemble l'un à faire la leçon et l'autre à la recevoir, avec le plus grand mal. Un léger changement était apparu dans les manières du gentilhomme, à tel point qu'il avait même joué un joli tour à son _professeur_.

_« Ainsi, pour tourner un joli compliment à l'objet de ma convoitise, tout en la couvant des yeux, et m'approchant le plus possible, je pourrais essayer ceci: __**** **__Belle Marquise, vos beaux yeux me font mourir d'amour. Cela convient- il, George? Suis- je assez charmant?_

_-...? _

_-Cela n'a pas l'heur de vous plaire... alors que pensez- vous de: «Belle Marquise, vos beaux yeux me font mourir d'amour. Ou bien: D'amour mourir me font, belle Marquise, vos beaux yeux. Ou bien: Vos yeux beaux d'amour me font, belle Marquise, mourir. Ou bien: Mourir vos beaux yeux, belle Marquise, d'amour me font. Ou bien: Me font vos yeux beaux mourir, belle Marquise, d'amour»? _Son sérieux avait pris de court son interlocuteur mais ses yeux brillaient d'une manière intense et absolument inhabituelle. Seigneur! Il plaisantait à ses dépens! Darcy possédait le sens de l'humour...

_-Monsieur Jourdain, la leçon est terminée!» _George n'avait pu retenir complètement le rire qui s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'il avait compris où s'en était allé son nouvel employeur.

L'esprit d'aventure de Darcy se nourrissait de son désir de découvrir ce qui se tramait derrière la venue de Valmont car il lui paraissait de plus en plus improbable que ce dernier ait agi sans motif préalablement défini. Il espérait que cette mascarade à laquelle il se prêtait lui permettrait de gagner du temps mais également d'obtenir de précieuses informations sur le plan conçu par cet esprit passablement dépravé. George ne lui avait apporté qu'une maigre récolte lors de leurs échanges sur le sujet. Les indications relevées dans le fameux carnet par George ne possédaient aucun lien avec la famille Darcy ou même avec l'Angleterre. Au bout du compte, une seule révélation lui avait semblé exploitable et concernait une personne de conséquence, appartenant singulièrement à son passé. Cette confidence intriguait Darcy car ce nom appartenait au registre de ses souvenirs intimes mais aussi apparemment à l'actualité du Vicomte car une correspondance régulière s'était récemment développée entre eux. C'était bien là le plus surprenant à dire vrai, la connexion entre ces deux êtres qui n'étaient point censés fréquenter les mêmes cercles. Le jeune homme s'exténuait à établir des relations entre tous ces éléments, il avait pour cela fait appel à sa mémoire. Un jour en particulier... son esprit avait fixé le moindre détail visuel, la couleur des soieries, la légèreté de ses cheveux, l'aspect soyeux de sa peau, le parfum que dégageait son corps à chaque fois qu'il s'en approchait... l'intensité de son regard... puis, son extraordinaire froideur lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son renoncement, la fin de ses séjours parisiens. Comment sa jeune maîtresse si délicieuse, ordinairement sensée, avait-elle pu se métamorphoser en cette créature glaciale en son apparence? Si les paroles échangées avaient disparu de sa mémoire, le souvenir de la violence du dépit qui avait enflammé son regard persistait. Il en avait été fortement déconcerté en même temps qu'il recevait la confirmation de son incompréhension du monde féminin.

oooooooooo

Elizabeth entendait déjà la voix très reconnaissable de Lydia, alors qu'elle était introduite dans la somptueuse résidence londonienne de la famille de l'employeur de son mari, située à Grosvenor square, fort éloignée de la demeure de ses oncle et tante, Mr et Mrs Gardiner chez lesquels elle séjournait. La porte à peine ouverte, ce fut une envolée de cris et de froufrous qui s'abattirent sur elle. Elizabeth sentit qu'on l'enserrait si fermement qu'elle crut mourir étouffée.

_«Pour l'amour de Dieu, Lydia, restreins tes transports où je vais avoir besoin de sels! _Elle se dégageait tant bien que mal de l'étreinte chaleureuse et inappropriée de sa sœur.

_-Oh, Lizzie! Lizzie! _C'étaient les premiers mots intelligibles qu'elle prononçait. _Comme je suis heureuse! Oh, si tu savais! Si seulement tu savais tout ce que j'ai vécu en si peu de temps! _Elle tournait autour de sa sœur en une ronde ininterrompue.

_-Et bien, je suis là pour ça, n'est- ce pas, Lydia? _Lizzie cherchait des yeux le compagnon de sa sœur mais n'en trouvait aucune trace. _Ton époux ne t'a pas accompagnée? _

_-Pffff, George? Penses- tu! Depuis que nous sommes partis de Rosings Park, il passe la plupart de ses journées avec son employeur... et me délaisse tellement que le soir, je dois lui faire la tête pour qu'il comprenne combien cela me déplaît! _Non, elle n'avait pas changé le moins du monde. La même moue boudeuse s'affichait sur son visage, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Lydia en costume d'épouse, offrait la même image frondeuse et puérile d'elle- même. Elizabeth réprima son envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

_-Oh... je ne voulais pas être indiscrète... _Elle reconnaissait bien là le manque de prudence de sa cadette.

_-Mais je vais le faire prévenir comme il me l'a demandé... et tu pourras constater de tes propres yeux que c'est un bien bel homme que j'ai épousé! Oh, __*****Quand je suis partie, je n'avais pas idée que je me marierais avant mon retour! **_Lydia riait sans vergogne, excitée par ses propres pensées. Comme toujours.

_-Nul besoin, ma chère, je suis là.» _

Son entrée avait été si discrète qu'aucune des jeunes femmes ne l'avaient perçue. Apparemment cet homme ne partageait pas le goût de Lydia pour l'excès de vitalité bruyante. En vérité, Elizabeth fut soulagée de partager la présence de sa sœur en sa compagnie car il fit bonne figure et sa conversation apporta un souffle d'intelligence et de légèreté à la visite. Il lui paraissait peu empressé auprès de sa jeune épouse, elle eut même la sensation que ses mâchoires se contractaient brusquement lorsque Lydia exprimait avec trop d'enthousiasme la précipitation et la félicité de leur union. Elizabeth leur remit une invitation pour un bal costumé et masqué que de riches relations des Gardiner lui avaient confiée. Les soubresauts de Lydia n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux de Mrs Bennet, Lizzie s'attendait à tout instant à l'entendre appeler à l'aide, ses _pauvres nerfs _lui faisant endurer mille tourments. Une fois sa sensibilité sous contrôle, elle accepta de se rasseoir calmement. Néanmoins, alors que le jeune époux avait dû les quitter sous prétexte de reprendre son service auprès de son maître, Elizabeth se demandait quelle raison elle pourrait bien évoquer pour s'échapper de ce qui s'était transformé en punition. Ce fut Lydia elle- même qui la lui fournit en arguant devoir se préparer pour une autre visite, imminente. Lizzie déclina son offre de la faire raccompagner, tant son désir de mettre une distance entre elles la commandait.

Malheureusement dans sa précipitation, la jeune femme s'était égarée au sein de tout ce faste. Elle désespérait de rencontrer une créature humaine qui pût l'aider à retrouver le chemin de son salut lorsqu'elle finit par reconnaître les mesures du premier prélude du _clavier bien tempéré_ de JS Bach interprétées sobrement mais avec sensibilité. Ce flot apaisant et irrésistible l'avait littéralement submergé et guidait maintenant chacun de ses pas, sa curiosité, mais aussi le fait qu'elle soit perdue, l'avait conduite jusqu'à une porte entrebâillée, une douce lumière baignait la pièce au milieu de laquelle une très jeune fille savourait son plaisir musical, avec le plus grand sérieux. Ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés étaient bien sagement retenus sur sa nuque. La dernière note était encore suspendue dans l'air, tout son corps immobile comme tendu à l'extrême.

Elizabeth s'interrogeait sur la manière dont il convenait de faire connaître sa présence quand un applaudissement rompit cette douce solitude... une voix masculine la félicitait puis ce fut la haute silhouette d'un homme qui accueillit la physionomie souriante de cette demoiselle qui s'était jetée dans ses bras. Elizabeth sentit son cœur hâter sa course, ses joues s'enflammer à l'idée d'être découverte après avoir pénétré l'intimité de ces deux personnes. Ne sachant que faire, elle recula sur le côté et se heurta à un objet dont l'inflexibilité assurait sa légitimité en ces lieux, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Ses yeux découvrirent alors, un buste en marbre blanc, représentant un jeune homme aux traits doux et tristes. Sa main caressait l'une de ses joues, comme elle l'aurait fait dans le dessein de consoler un enfant affligé. Puis elle entendit des pas légers derrière elle, son esprit s'était emballé, à la recherche d'une issue honorable mais les cieux n'étaient pas particulièrement cléments et elle se trouva dans la position qu'elle avait voulu fuir précédemment. La jeune fille la fixait de ses grands yeux étonnés mais amicaux.

_«Puis- je vous aider Mademoiselle...? _Sa voix à peine audible lui parvint presque douloureusement.

_-Elizabeth Bennet. _Lizzie avait appuyé sa présentation d'une courte révérence, qu'on lui rendit promptement. _Je suis effectivement en bien mauvaise posture, je me suis perdue alors que je venais de quitter ma sœur..._

_-Oh, vous êtes la sœur de Mrs Wickham? _Son sourire timide avait momentanément chassé l'expression attristée de son regard. _Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, Miss Bennet. Je suis Miss Darcy, la sœur de l'employeur de Mr Wickham. Je vais vous raccompagner.» _Elle lui tendait le bras comme s'il se fut agi d'une amie, Elizabeth n'hésita pas longtemps avant de s'en saisir.

oooooooooo

Ses doigts faisaient tourner le carton en tous sens, comme si sa chute finale avait valeur de décision. George venait de sortir, après l'avoir épuisé à force d'arguments pour le convaincre de se rendre à ce bal costumé, donné par un couple de marchands très fortunés dont l'épouse, se saisissant du prétexte de l'analogie de leurs origines (noblesse française oblige) le priait de bien vouloir les honorer de sa présence... La primeur de l'arrivée du Vicomte à Londres avait déjà gagné toute la bonne société et il n'était pas loin de devenir la nouvelle coqueluche de la saison.

Selon son comparse, cette réception aurait valeur de test. Le masque lui permettrait d'incarner le Vicomte à la manière d'un comédien et lèverait probablement ses ultimes réserves. Darcy pesait le pour et le contre, dérisoire tentation de celui qui voudrait se convaincre pouvoir encore revenir sur ses pas, alors qu'ils avaient enfin réglé toutes les modalités matérielles de l'installation du Vicomte à Londres, ce qui lui coûtait assez cher car il avait fallu s'assurer de la discrétion absolue du personnel qui participait à cette aimable farce.

oooooooooo

La Marquise confia au majordome le billet qu'elle venait à l'instant d'écrire.

******«Me boudez- vous, Vicomte? Ou bien êtes- vous mort? Ou, ce qui y ressemblerait beaucoup, ne vivez- vous plus que pour votre** nouvelle maîtresse**? **

**Jurez- moi qu'en fidèle chevalier, vous ne courrez aucune aventure que vous n'ayez mis celle- ci à fin. Ce sera enfin une rouerie de plus à mettre dans vos mémoires. **J'aurais voulu avoir des nouvelles de l'affaire qui vous a mené jusque sur le sol anglais, car si je vous ai laissé libre de vos choix jusqu'à maintenant, je dois vous avouer que je risque de m'en repentir si le terme ne correspond en aucune façon à ce que je vous avais demandé. Répondez- moi séance tenante et faisons avancer cela dans la direction convenue.

**Ce peu de mots devraient suffire; et trop honoré de mon choix, vous devriez venir, avec empressement, prendre mes ordres à genoux: mais vous abusez de mes bontés, même depuis que vous n'en usez plus. **

J'ai ouï dire que vous vous trouviez à Londres. Votre présence n'est évidemment pas passée inaperçue. Il se trouve que j'y séjourne depuis peu, en bien charmante compagnie. La plus jeune **mérite tous vos soins: elle est vraiment jolie; cela n'a que quinze ans, c'est le bouton de rose; gauche à la vérité, comme on ne l'est point, et nullement maniérée; mais, vous autres hommes, vous ne craignez pas cela; de plus, un certain regard langoureux qui promet beaucoup en vérité... **Mais je n'écrirai rien de plus sur ce sujet tant que nous n'aurons pas résolu notre première affaire.

Sachez, Vicomte, que je vous ai recommandé ce matin et que vous devez accepter l'invitation qui vous sera faite dans la journée car **l'automne ne laisse à Paris presque point d'hommes qui aient figure humaine: aussi je suis depuis un mois d'une sagesse à périr **et j'ai bien hâte de vous revoir même en de si sottes circonstances.

**Adieu, Vicomte; bonsoir et bon succès: mais pour Dieu, avancez donc.»**

_**A suivre**_

*****JJ Rousseau, La Nouvelle Héloïse.

******Molière, Le bourgeois gentilhomme.

*******Orgueil et préjugés.

********Les liaisons dangereuses, Laclos. Plusieurs extraits de lettres écrites par la marquise au vicomte ont été utilisés.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour**,

Je vous livre les dernières péripéties dues à la collision entre Les Liaisons dangereuses et Orgueil et préjugés. J'ai dû me résoudre à vous présenter ici la première partie de la narration de ce bal costumé et masqué, et je vous présente mes humbles excuses pour cet artifice mais l'équilibre général le commandait. Vous pourrez ainsi laisser divaguer vos pensées les plus licencieuses ou les plus sages, et pour les plus audacieuses, déposer vos suggestions dans vos commentaires...

Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir, car la lecture est brève et l'imagination sans fin... (pour paraphraser le titre d'un roman contemporain),

Amicalement,

Calazzi.

Petit message personnel:

Pour notre invitée surprise, déjà masquée... (mais ne serait- ce pas Lolelie?): Effectivement ce Darcy- là souffre les affres de son humanité et donc de son ambivalence. Bonne école de la vie. Le sort de Caroline est rarement positif... Elle illustre souvent la partie la plus sombre de l'humanité justement... Allons- nous lui faire rendre gorge? Question intéressante mais... à laquelle je ne répondrai pas encore. Trop tôt... Et c'est parti pour la première rencontre... 3...2...1...

**"****J'ai bien besoin d'avoir cette fem********me****, ********pour me sauver du ridicule d'en être amoureux.**"*

_«Non, vous avez perdu tout sens commun, George! Je ne me prêterai point à un tel ridicule! N'insistez plus. _Ses paroles, son ton amplifiaient l'expression de sa colère. Il allait et venait comme pris de furie, lançant des regards assassins à son secrétaire, qui ne daignait pas répondre autrement que par un calme feint, particulièrement réussi.

_-Monsieur, donnez- vous le temps de la réflexion et laissez- moi vous exposer les bénéfices indéniables à accepter cette..._

_-Mais vous n'y pensez pas! Vous m'imaginez vraiment parader dans ce... cet accoutrement... grotesque s'il en est! _Honnêtement Darcy ne savait s'il devait s'offusquer de la proposition ou laisser aller ce rire presque irrépressible qu'il combattait depuis que George lui avait donné à voir cet imposant costume, fièrement arboré, jadis, par un certain Louis.

_-Ne le jugez pas pas avec lasévérité de votre personnalité mais avec le plaisir provocateur d'un libertin dont la physionomie n'a rien à envier aux statues antiques d'Apollon. Ce ne sera point l'honorable Monsieur Darcy de Pemberley qui revêtira ce costume si... flamboyant mais un Vicomte français qui pique toutes les curiosités londoniennes et qui est bien déterminé à en user, abuser par amour du jeu et de la dérision. _La moue dubitative de Darcy ne disparaissait pas le moins du monde._ Mais surtout, monsieur, le plus important pour vous, c'est le masque qui l'accompagne, tenez, regardez- le bien et dites- moi ce qui le caractérise. _George était convaincudu bien fondé de sa suggestion. Il fallait faire entendre raison à son maître.

_-Euh... et bien, par quoi commencer face à une telle... curiosité? _Son visage ne montrait plus que concentration et perplexité, comme si la situation pouvait présenter quelque intérêt. _Voyons cela... _Au moins il s'en approchait, l'envisageait sous d'autres angles que celui d'un éventuel jugement au regarddu code de bonne conduite auquel il souscrivait habituellement. _Bien... je crois que j'ai compris la force de vos arguments... ce masque recouvrerait mon visage en son entier n'est- ce pas?_

_-En effet, monsieur. Je crois que cela est tout à fait opportun, étant donné les circonstances. Ajouterais- je que c'était le seul qui offrait une telle protection?» _Un air de satisfaction s'affichait pleinement sur sa figure. Il avait vaincu toute résistance, il en était bien sûr maintenant.

Darcy soupira aussi élégamment que possible. Il jeta un regard en direction de la bibliothèque où les rangées d'ouvrages, tous plus précieux les uns que les autres, rivalisaient de solennité.

_«Puisque la prudence nous le commande, alors... soit mais je ne veux en aucun cas l'essayer avant cette soirée périlleuse. Je ne m'y accoutumerai pas de toutes les manières.»_

Il retourna à son bureau afin d'ouvrir lui- même son courrier. Il saisit celle qui l'intriguait le plus, son nom y était tracé par une main inconnue et élégante, manifestement féminine.

Son contenu le laissa pantois dans un premier temps. Il la relut à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer de sa compréhension pleine et entière. Rien n'y faisait, celle qui lui avait écrit... non, plutôt celle qui avait couché là ses confidences, s'adressait à Valmont. Il lui parut évident qu'un lien étroitement intime liait ces deux êtres, au- delà d'une simple relation d'amitié. Bien évidemment, la référence à une première affaire qui aurait mené les pas du Vicomte en Angleterre l'obligeait à considérer le résultat de ses propres investigations comme probables. Si tel était bien le cas, se présenter à elle lors de ce bal lui ferait prendre de trop grands risques mais pourtant il était nécessaire qu'elle persiste à croire en sa présence à Londres. George devra le seconder là encore pour échapper à une promiscuité dangereuse pour sa couverture.

00000000000000

Lydia Wickham trépignait inlassablement, consumant la patience de sa sœur. Autant la première ne ressentait qu'excitation et impatience, autant la seconde balançait entre curiosité et crainte. Point de bal costumé à Meryton, encore moins de masques pour dissimuler d'honnêtes pensées. Les jeunes femmes n'envisageaient ce divertissement qu'à travers les images romanesques collectées au cours de leurs lectures (pour la seconde toujours, la première étant peu versée dans ce loisir intelligent) ou pire encore, par les superstitions de ceux et celles qui n'avaient pu y prendre part mais qui en éprouvaient assez de ressentiment pour le dépeindre comme l'antichambre de l'enfer et ses débauches. La jeune Mrs Wickham avait donc soigneusement choisi (réfléchi?) les costumes qu'elle- même et son époux porteraient ce soir- là. Quoi que puisse en penser une personne extérieure et sensée, nulle trace d'ironie n'expliquait sa préférence. Elizabeth avait cru comprendre que sa jeune sœur estimait d'une grande dignité ce que représentait ce célèbre couple d'amoureux et peut- être aussi le fait que sa parure soulignait de plaisante façon sa silhouette élancée. Sa tenue exposait de larges revers de manche accentuant l'élégance générale, en plus d'un autre signe de coquetterie, puisque sa chevelure était recouverte d'un escoffion dont la résille était brodée de perles délicates.

Ainsi donc Mr et Mrs George Wickham arboreraient les couleurs de l'amour pur et éternel, sous les traits de Roméo et Juliette. Il fallait bien le génie de ce dramaturge pour embellir la réalité.

Si d'ordinaire, l'apparence de la femme de ce siècle lui permet d'accéder à une alliance honorable, voire valorisante, le bal costumé autorisait toute liberté, une audace inestimable où chacun pouvait se rêver prince des Indes, mandarin chinois ou encore sénateur romain mais également bergère ou favorite. Cette comédie des humains renversait les codes habituels et ne manquait pas de charme pour ce siècle si riche et si contrasté. Miss Elizabeth Bennet entendait procéder à un choix qui corresponde pleinement à sa personnalité. A son propre étonnement les idées les plus respectueuses de son intégrité appartenaient au vestiaire masculin, ce qui n'était pas sans poser de problème puisque la règle voulait que l'on évite les déguisements religieux et ceux du sexe opposé. Leurs hôtes n'avaient pas imposé d'époque ou de thème particulier. Chaque proposition lui semblait plus insensée que la précédente. Elle en ressentait une certaine contrariété car l'enthousiasme de tous exacerbait son indécision. Elle avait même envisagé de s'en remettre à Mrs Gardiner pour arrêter sa décision.

00000000000000

Seigneur! N'est- ce point assez de se travestir, il était encore nécessaire de porter ce masque incommode et étouffant! Un passage d'Hamlet lui revint en mémoire:**** **« Vous avez su quelque chose de la transformation d'Hamlet; Je dis transformation, car, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur, c'est un homme qui ne se ressemble plus». A son tour, il lui paraissait évident qu'il ne se _ressemblait_ plus; le costume rendait la chose flagrante mais un mécanisme interne s'était mis en place et avait irrémédiablement modifié une parcelle de son être profond sans qu'il puisse en évaluer précisément la charge. A son grand regret, il avait noté une légèreté nouvelle en place de son sérieux devenu, en son jeune âge, la marque de toute sa personne. Fallait- il donc se dépouiller de soi pour réparer des torts dont il ignorait la destination et l'origine?

00000000000000

Chaque invité arrivait escortéde la lumière complaisante des flambeaux rougeoyants disposés à l'extérieur tout au long du parc et de ses allées. Cet éblouissement magnifiait les tenues et les ornements accrochés par les mille feux de ces soleils artificiels. L'attrait de la Nature était supplantée par les astuces de la technique.

L'éclat du grand lustre qui dominait habituellement la salle d'apparat avait été embelli par l'ajout d'autres sources de lumière ingénieusement réparties dans toutes les pièces accessibles. Un flamboiement surgissait de ces centaines de bougies, répandant partout une atmosphère festive étourdissante. Des draperies de velours rouge, elles- mêmes révélées par des lacis de fil d'or parcourant les étoffes, participaient à la diffusion de ce feu aussi éblouissant qu'un soleil d'été.

Toute cette magnificence était parvenue à étouffer la volubilité de Lydia Wickham, fille émérite de Mrs Bennet. A l'instar d'Elizabeth, tous ses sens s'emplissaient de ce luxe éclatant dans lequel elles pénétrèrent en gravissant un monumental escalier de pierre. Les deux jeunes femmes, solidement accompagnées de Mr George Wickham, ainsi que de la Marquise de Merteuil et sa nièce Cécile de Volanges, plongèrent vivement dans cette féerie où une foule bigarrée se pressait déjà. Un flot mouvant de têtes charmantes, parées de toutes sortes de coiffures exquises et masquées s'offraient aux regards des nouveaux arrivés. Manifestement, tous les invités prenaient un immense plaisir à s'octroyer un bref instant de gloire, saisissant l'intérêt de cette multitude couverte de plumes, de fleurs, de bijoux étincelants. La disposition de miroirs accroissait ce sentiment extatique qui les étreignait dès leur arrivée.

La musique, mêlée à ce brouhaha vague et frémissant que causait inévitablement ce genre de rassemblement, la richesse partout étalée, l'excès de joie tyrannique pénétraient chaque être en l'enivrant pour le transformer à son insu. Le mouvement capricieux de la fête avait presque atteint son apogée et entraînait toutes ces figures étranges dans un grand ballet où les masques trompeurs dérobaient à tous les regards la vérité de leurs détenteurs. Cette proximité de corps inconnus déposait un voile insaisissable et fantasque, excitant l'imagination déjà enflammée au gré de voix sans cesse éclipsées, et dont le mystère hante encore après leur disparition, comme le souvenir évasif d'un enchantement.

_«Madame, avez- vous rien vu d'aussi stupéfiant que cette chose- là? _Elizabeth ne reconnaissait pas même sa propre voix, voilée et métamorphosée par cette ambiance quasiment surnaturelle.

_-A dire vrai Elizabeth, quoi que cela m'en coûte d'en faire l'aveu, c'est bien la première fois que mes yeux m'offrent un tel spectacle! _Elle paraissait en effet victime d'un saisissement au milieu de ce faste aux allures décadentes.

_-J'ignore encore si j'aime ce que je vois mais c'est réellement étourdissant! Puis s_e tournant vers la fine silhouette de bergère qui restait en retrait. _Et vous Cécile, qu'en pensez- vous?_

_-C'est absolument... prodigieux! La tête m'en tourne... Seigneur Dieu, je ne sais plus où poser mon regard tant il y a de choses à admirer! _Ses yeux brillants exprimaient assez justement son état de ravissement.

_-Dites- nous Marquise, quelle est donc la personnalité que vous interprétez sous ses beaux atours? _

_-Agnès Sorel, ma chère. _Brève révérence à l'appui, elle se présenta à ses compagnes._ Favorite officielle du roi de France Charles VII, dont l'extravagance et l'intelligence reléguérent la reine à la coulisse. Cette femme a su mettre en valeur sa beauté en concevant le décolleté avec épaules dénudées, comme vous pouvez le constater sur ma personne. _

_-Mais vous ne craignez donc pas d'incident avec une traîne si monumentale et une coiffure si vertigineuse? Et ces fourrures... le long de votre robe... c'est d'une beauté, Marquise, si vous étiez plus jeune j'en mourrais de jalousie! _Lydia était revenue à elle et n'en finissait plus de faire honneur, à sa façon toujours si déconcertante, à cette aristocrate française dont le raffinement lui semblait la plusdélicieuse chose en ce monde.

_-Oh, Lydia! _Elizabeth cherchait un moyen sûr d'écarter sa sœur encore trop effrontée pour ce genre de soirée. _Oh, mais n'est- ce pas George que j'aperçois là- bas? On dirait bien qu'il a déjà fait connaissance avec … euh... Jules César et son armée... Je me demande qui peuvent bien être ces gens.» _Son masque la gênait encore, elle résistait à chaque moment à son envie de l'ôter de son visage de peur de suffoquer. Elle avait pris soin d'agripper le bras de sa jeune sœur et l'entraînait déjà loin de ses protégées. Elle n'avait d'autre ressource que le bras robuste de George auquel elle accrocha promptement celui de Lydia.

La conséquence immédiate de son geste fut d'être présentée aux interlocuteurs de cet heureux mari. Le jeune homme à la chevelure abondante se présenta spontanément comme Jules César, puis passa à ses compagnons, beaucoup moins chaleureux mais non moins prestigieux puisqu'il s'agissait d'Hélène de Troie, de Néron et sa seconde épouse Poppée (ces deux- là semblaient d'ailleurs former un vrai couple).

_«De quel heureux hasard sommes- nous témoins ce soir? _Le sourire de César possédait la propriété enviable d'être contagieux. _Que serait Jules César sans Cléopâtre? _

_-Je n'ai toutefois pas précisé de quelle Cléopâtre il était question, César. Mais vous avez deviné juste: je suis bien Cléopâtre VII, dernière reine d'Égypte. _Elle ne pouvait résister à son aimable compliment.

_-Puis- je vous inviter pour le deuxième set, Madame? Je vous promets de ne pas évoquer de sujet politique._

_-Oh, et bien espérons que Marc Antoine ne s'invitera pas à cette soirée sinon elle sera définitivement gâchée...» _Alors se produisit un événement assez considérable pour faire régner le silence.

Tous les regards se mirent en quête de la cause de cette péripétie, pour finalement s'arrêter sur une silhouette absolument incroyable, sidérante.

L'assemblée toute entière assistait religieusement à l'arrivée du roi soleil. Son costume était somptueux et semblable en tout point à celui qu'avait revêtu le jeune Louis alors âgé de 15 ans glorifiant déjà la puissance régalienne. Seule une jeune femme, une Égyptienne, continuait de chuchoter quelques plaisantes paroles mais quand le prodige parvint à sa hauteur, elle fit une courte révérence, comme tout le monde. Le roi soleil tourna la tête vers l'indiscrète et croisa le regard d'Élizabeth, il la salua d'un mouvement de la tête, puis d'un geste brusque, il détourna la tête pour continuer sa marche altière et solitaire. La jeune femme, troublée par cet échange, rit d'une façon singulière, comme par dérision d'elle- même, de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir précisément à cet instant. Pour la première fois ce soir, elle se réjouit de pouvoir cacher son émotion aux autres.

De son côté, la Marquise, qui avait cherché vainement du regard le Vicomte, se persuada en fin de compte, que seule la mégalomanie de ce dernier pouvait justifier ce coup d'éclat. Elle en aurait volontiers souri si elle n'avait pas surpris cette rencontre muette entre ces deux êtres qui n'étaient pas amenés à se croiser. Madame de Merteuil avait trop observé et malmené la nature humaine pour négliger le moindre détail, l'anecdote insignifiante au commun des mortels prenait sous ses yeux une valeur d'oracle. La soirée s'avérait bien différente de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer depuis qu'elle avait ordonné au Vicomte de s'y rendre. Il n'avait pas même daigné lui jeter un regard. Toutefois il n'avait pas non plus fait mine de reconnaître son fidèle valet alors que celui- ci se tenait à quelques pas de Miss Elizabeth.

Sous son masque pesant, le faux Vicomte ressentait lui- même un grand émoi. La vision de cette jeune femme l'avait saisi au plus profond de son être. Afin de se reprendre, il feignait de tout regarder, mais ne voyait rien. Rien d'autre hormis ********_l'extrême plaisir que de beaux yeux, sur le visage d'une jolie femme, peuvent procurer_. Car sous le voile arachnéen, il avait interprété chaque courbe apparente, le domino qui ornait ses yeux ne dissimulait en aucune manière ni _leur expression, _ni_ leur couleur, _ni_ leur modelé, _ni _les cils, si remarquablement beaux_. Il déplora son manque de prudence et craignait que son admiration pour Cléopâtre n'ait été remarquée. Les pensées fusaient à présent et une sensation de vertige s'emparait de son esprit. Cela pouvait- il être la Marquise de Merteuil? La reconnaîtra-t-il seulement... sous ses masques énigmatiques comment savoir quels secrets sont dissimulés, quelles révélations sont prêtes à être soufflées? Si cette femme possédait la moitié des desseins aussi hideux qu'elle était belle, qu'il s'était préparé à lui prêter, alors chaque propos, chaque geste représentaient un danger potentiel pour lui- même mais également pour toute personne à qui il portait intérêt. Il s'était résolu à utiliser George comme bouclier protégeant son incognito en maintenant une distance entre lui et toutes celles qu'il n'aurait pas dûment identifiées. Ce qui lui offrait au moins le plaisir de ne pas avoir à tolérer la présence de Miss Bingley... puisque Darcy n'y était point, elle ne s'attacherait pas au moindre de ses pas comme une ombre mesquine. Il avait bien noté le trio près de cette jeune reine d'Egypte; l'allure de Charles en Jules César l'avait impressionné, il avait retenu un éclat de rire en devinant que Mr Hurst avait jeté son dévolu sur Néron, dont la folie et l'activité artistique le mettaient à quelques miles assurément decelui qui l'incarnait.

La musique avait empli tout l'espace qui lui était dédié et tous les convives s'étaient empressés et formaient des couples hétéroclites, voire totalement anachroniques... Un Maharadja s'était joint à notre jeune bergère française évoluant à côté d'une aristocrate du XVe siècle elle- même attachée au bras d'un capitaine hollandais... Une véritable frénésie de rires et de paroles apparemment aussi audacieuses que délicieuses, avait soustrait toute retenue à ces adultes.

Darcy s'était posté dans un recoin, en compagnie de George, et examinait minutieusement les divagations de cette assemblée, il hésitait entre interprétations alarmantes et indulgence complice pour ce vaste divertissement, aimable libertinage d'esprit, où les représentantes du beau sexe échappaient, pour un temps, à la surveillance jalouse d'hommes qui leur étaient mal assortis ou de dragons dont les nombreuses disgrâces les avaient faits «parangons de vertu».

_«Allons George, dites- moi qui sont ces créatures fascinantes... avec lesquelles vous conversiez avec tant d'aisance. _Heureusement l'inconfort de son masque pouvait dissimuler la vérité de ses émotions.

_-Plaît- il Vicomte? Vous parlez de ce quatuor antique avec lequel je me tenais lors de votre divine arrivée? Et bien, vous les connaissez sans doute puisqu'il s'agit..._

_-George, ne vous méprenez pas sur la cible de ma question. J'évoquais le groupe... de jeunes femmes... dont l'une est très certainement votre... exquise...épouse. _Sa nervosité devait être palpable, lui qui n'avait jamais su parler de façon charmante et naturelle aux femmes et encore moins _en_ parler. _Alors?_

_-Oh, vous faisiez donc allusion à mon âme sœur... Juliette Capulet! Son costume lui va à ravir en effet, on croirait volontiers à son innocence... _L'impatience de Darcy se manifestait assez clairement et George estima qu'il s'était suffisamment amusé. _Les trois autres ont suscité quelque intérêt auprès de votre personne à ce que je comprends, Vicomte. Voyons voir... _Il s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur afin de surplomber la foule scintillante. _La jeune bergère qui sautille gaiment est, je crois, la nièce de la favorite de Charles VII, Agnès … ah, oui, Sorel... qui ne peut passer inaperçue avec une telle coiffure! C'est une aristocrate française, d'une grande beauté et avec un regard qui vous transperce et dont on ne sait si l'on doit s'en inquiéter... Jusqu'au moment où elle vous décoche son sourire... et là... c'est trop tard pour réfléchir. _George s'était perdu, quelque part dans les bras de la noblesse parisienne. _Voilà le portrait sans retouche de la Marquise... de Merteuil bien entendu. Je pensais que vous l'aviez reconnue. _Son regard avait conservé ce voile des âmes qui se sont absentées... momentanément.

_-Et la troisième? _Lui avait- il commandé sèchement.

_-Comment? Quelle troisième? Oh, oui, bien sûr, il s'agit d'une sœur aînée de Lydia, mon épouse. Une autre Miss Bennet, de Longbourn, dans le Hertfordshire. Mais jolie fille, pétillante, avec de l'esprit qui plus est. Et un regard..._

_-Cessez, je vous prie George, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre vos propos libidineux. _Il avait repris un peu de sa belle assurance et souhaitait se recueillir tranquillement, en quête du meilleur procédé pour découvrir le plan de la Marquise, de provoquer des aveux qui la confondraient elle et son ou ses complices. Son embarras n'avait pas échappé à son complice.

_-Voulez- vous que je fasse les présentations?» _George s'était déjà avancé et avait fait un signe à son épouse qui se hâtait de le rejoindre, non par souci d'obéissance mais par curiosité, désir accru de s'approcher de ce mystérieux personnage dont certains murmuraient qu'il était censément le fameux Vicomte de Valmont. Celui- ci, ou plutôt celui qui se prétendait comme tel, quitta précipitamment son comparse, ne pouvant imaginer s'adresser même brièvement à l'une des anciennes conquêtes de Valmont. Il avait tout bonnement fui... pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'objet de son indécision. Cléopâtre se tenait tout près de lui, suffisamment pour qu'il s'enivre de son odeur et qu'il ne puisse détacher son regard qui caressait sa silhouette. Son cœur battait si fortement qu'il en ressentait une certaine douleur et une appréhension inhabituelle et donc déstabilisante pour un esprit d'habitude si rationnel.

_«Monsieur, je tenais à vous présenter...» _Il s'était retourné pour constater, consterné, que George avait entraîné dans son sillage son amante véronaise. Sans plus réfléchir, il s'empara doucement du bras de Cléopâtre tout en lançant à son secrétaire: _« Nul besoin de faire les présentations mon cher, Mademoiselle a accepté cette danse et j'ai déjà failli à mon premier devoir en restant planté ici!» _

C'est ainsi que la dernière reine d'Égypte déclencha les hostilités auprès de la gent féminine, en se plaçant sous le feu éclatant du roi soleil, du même coup élevée au rang de rivale de toutes les coquettes et délicates créatures du sexe.

___**A suivre**_

_*****__Les liaisons dangereuses__, __Lettre 4, du Vicomte de Valmont à la Marquise de Merteuil._

_******__Shakespeare, __Hamlet__,__ acte II, sc 2._

_*******__Le ____23 Février 1653__, Louis, costumé en Soleil allait danser____"Le Ballet de la nuit"__. _

_********__Orgueil et préjugés__._


End file.
